


Let me fall in love with you, let me see the light in your smile

by BlueFishyLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jaebum, Angst, Beta Jinyoung, Beta Yugyeom, Drug Abuse, Fluff (?), Forced Heats, Gen, Jaebum-centric(?), Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega BamBam, Only Proof Read, Out of Character(ness), Past Abuse, Provoked Heats, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Abuse, delta youngjae, dont expect a sequel, enjoy i guess, gamma mark, i dont even know, i think savage younjae is an occurance in my fics lel, im a mess, im jackbum trash, im unsure about everything aparently, jackson-centric (?), no breeding, non-main character death, not sure I managed, packmate/omega Jackson, proud i finished this actually, savage Youngjae, slow burn (?), the a/b/o au no one asked for, this is a mess, tried to stay on past present mostly, wolf forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Jackson runs away with the hope of his dreams for love and happiness to materialize.Jaebum is there to try with him. Slowly but steadily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this may have lore and traits general lycanthropy myths, but not really, they turn into wolves like whole body through and there are no biten-werewolves, everyone is born into it, its a born-wolves au  
> \-----  
> Alpha = the leader of the pack, the one who makes all the decissions and his word is the law  
> Beta = Alpha's most trustworthy pack member and usually second in charge, if Alpha dies and there is no successor the oldest Beta takes the place  
> Delta = The pacifier of the pack  
> Gamma = Can be referenced to as the protector of the pack, as they are responsible for making sure that  
> everything is safe in their pack's territory, and that there are no dangers to their pack  
> Packmate = Usually wolves that do not belong in the pack, and their purpose is to help out here and there but not having a specific purpose, until the Alpha decides in what position he trust them most  
> Omega = Usually used for breading purposes only but are highly protected members of the packs. Omega's heats come the least once a month and can be 'rearranged' if in another omega's company.  
> [dont worry there is no breading in this fic xD]

His feet can't take much more of this. He needs to find somewhere to hide. He needs to run away from that monster. He doesn't want to think about it more, he tries to but he fails, just like he fails to stop his tears. His whole body screams at him in pain even more at the thought. He needs to run away and never return, go somewhere he will never find him.

It's snowing hard. If he is lucky his footsteps will be covered by the snow and he won't be able to follow him, not even in his wolf form. If he is lucky he won't be dragged back to the pack and he be forced to do things he doesn't like. He won't be forced living somewhere he doesn't want to. Only if he is lucky and he briefly prays to whatever god there is out there at if it's for anyone to find him, it won't be him. He briefly wish that between going back and dying, he ends up dying.

His legs give out on him. He falls face first, over a tree trunk. He tries to pull himself up again but his whole body protests, he only manages to pull himself a couple of centimeters further over the tree roots. He looks around him blurrily, he tries to understand if he is still in his territory but everything looks completely the same with all the snow. He can just wish for any type of miracle now.

He bites his lower lip before his eyes close and he lets unconsciousness cradle him. The snow continues falling for the rest of the day and when the red wolf finds him, he can only feel pity for the human, buried under the white unforgiving fluff of snow. The wolf notes how badly injured the male seems as he slowly pulls him out of it. The human reeks of blood among other things and the wolf decides upon protecting the fragile form before anything. He needs to first bring him to his alpha though and he hopes his leader will show mercy to a soul this beaten up.

-

Jackson wakes up, jumping. There is a layer of sweat around his body and his eyes are wide open, he checks his environment as fast as his eyes unblur and there is dread taking over his insides. He finds himself somewhere he does not recognize and he can only fret he's been caught and will be returned to him. The atmosphere reeks of Gamma and he can only be even more fearful that he trespassed somewhere and is getting forced into another thing he doesn't want. He quickly throws the sheets off of him and goes to stand only to fall on the floor and hiss in pain. He realizes there is pain shooting up from his right angle and he turns in a half a state of finding a chain there, only to be met by bandages. He then realizes his whole body has been treated and bandaged up and he faintly remembers that had happened the first couple of times too. Maybe he was trying to get to him by cooing into his soft side. Jackson wouldn't fall for that, not anymore.

"Ah you woke up" a voice says, joined by the creaking sound of the door opening and Jackson pulls back, away from whoever that is and tries to make himself into a ball. "Oh my, how did you end up on the floor! Did you try to stand? Your right angle is twisted, you should be careful" the voice says calmly and there are hands pulling him off the floor and on the bed. It happens so fast and softly Jackson doesn't find the time to thrash around and panic.

"There" the voice continues and Jackson turns to look at the owner of it. Finds a boy, smiling at him, brownish red hair and a big nose. "I brought you food" he says as he puts the tray in front of him. "I hope you like chicken soup, we are kinda low on food right now, so this was the only thing we could make you" Jackson finds the boy endearing but he also feels the need not to trust him. Not so easily. He doesn't want to repeat previous mistakes.

"I'm Mark by the way" the boy smiles again, raises a hand to ruffle Jackson's hair and this time Jackson flinches. Mark retreats his hand, a small frown taking over his smile before it's completely gone again "What is your name?" Jackson find his smile quite pretty and he is rather jealous of it.

Mark waits patiently but Jackson doesn't reply him. He clutches the sheets in his fists, something that Mark seems to notice but says nothing. They seat in the uncomfortable silence for a while before Mark stops smiling at him and Jackson shrugs in on himself, he briefly thinks that the latter will show his true colors, he doesn't got much patience after all but the other just stretches before he says "You should eat your soup before it gets completely cold". Jackson stares at the bowl in front of him at the tray and side glances at Mark.

The other guy lets out a low sigh before he stands up from where he was sitting on the bed, Jackson shrugs in on himself again only to hear seconds later the distinct sound of a spoon meeting plate, before same item meets lips and the slurping sound of soup going down the latter's throat. Jackson lowers his forearms and looks at Mark, who smiles again when he seems Jackson.

"See? It's not poisoned" Mark says and Jackson just stares at him. The spoon is back in the bowl before its brought up to his lips. Mark is bend over him in a way Jackson thinks it must hurt his back, Jackson slurps the contents of the spoon down and as soon as the liquid enters his stomach he is reminded that he hungry. Mark has left the spoon back at the bowl and Jackson is now eating all on his own. Mark just smiles at him. Jackson briefly thinks that Mark may have won this battle but Jackson won't just belly up trust him because he brought him good food to eat. Jackson will survive these battles and he will strive to win the war and get his life back together.

He is tearing a piece of bread Mark had brought him apart when the door creaks open again and another Mark walks in, holding a plate of apple slices. Jackson notes how this Mark has a bit rounder face and maybe a little more youthful than the Mark at the side of his bed and how he reeks of Omega. He stops tearing in the bread and swallows dryly, his eyes not leaving the new addition in the room. The latter doesn't seem as beat up as he feels and he wonders if he has not been used yet.

"Bam!" Mark cheers suddenly and Jackson flinches, chokes on his bread and faintly sees the fast movements of both these new people coming closer to him, Mark already offering him a glass of water, with something keen to worry in their eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Mark apologizes and Jackson can faintly remember the feeling of someone being apologetic to him. Someone apologizing other than himself. There first few times he had apologized too, he thinks and his whole body protests at the memory. There are tears in his eyes that are not there because of the bread and the first sounds that come out of his mouth since he has woken up are sounds of crying. Wailing at the memories that he doesn't want there.

Bambam looks terrified at Mark and Mark can only bite his lips as the Omega in his bed, the one he doesn't dare to touch, to try and calm down, cries his eyes out on a danger that does not exist.

\--

It's been weeks. Or at least that's what Jackson thinks. He doesn't have a clock on him or a cellphone and his sleeping pattern has been blown out of the window since he ran away so he isn't sure how long. He had been told he had slept for about three days straight before he woke up too, so he guesses it's a week and something? Still he can't be sure. These people, this pack, don't seem to know where he belongs to. Mark says that the stench of his own blood was enough to cover any other scent, Jackson may had on him.

Mark, was the one to find him. The Gamma of who he occupies his bed all this time now. The Gamma who tried to befriend him when he first woke up. The Gamma who Jackson depends to a lot but still doesn't dare trust him much. The Gamma who must have catch other things among the scent of Jackson's blood but is too caring to even mention it.

This pack consisted of six individuals as Mark told him. Jackson had been introduced to some of them, like Bambam who was Mark's younger brother and like Jinyoung who didn't seem to like him a lot. Jackson guesses it's because Mark was spending most of his time with Jackson now. Mark and Jinyoung seemed, very close to Jackson. Mate close; and Jackson just wonders how it must really feel, to be voluntarily in love with someone.

He had also seen a small climbs of their Delta, Youngjae. It was the on his first day Mark was helping him out of his room. Jackson had only a brief two minutes to see the other human as he left the house to go to his university. Jackson envied him momentarily and tried hard not to remember the day he dropped off, not by choice. That day, he spend of his time in the kitchen, keeping company to a rather frustrated Jinyoung who didn't want to keep Jackson company back but Mark had to go to work and so Jinyoung was left with a list of do's and dont's around Jackson. Jinyoung had started a small fight on how come Mark know all these things about someone he just actually met. Jackson didn't feel welcomed and had tried to minimize himself as much as possible for the entirety of him existing at the same place as Jinyoung.

In the end of the day Jinyoung apologized to him but Jackson just hided behind Mark and asked in a soft voice to be taken back in his room. Jinyoung and Mark fought that night too and Jackson only felt guiltier for not being able to accept Jinyoung's apology, not that it felt sincere but he didn't want be a burden to Mark. The other had treated him so well.

Because Jackson himself didn't seem to ask, nobody had mention or told him about their alpha but Mark knew he needed to have this conversation with the other sooner rather than later.

The house they were living in, was a rather big cabin in the woods. Not that, that would be the real revelation, Jackson's old house was a cabin in the woods too, it was just how big every alphas territory was. In the house lived all of them with the kids, Bambam and Yugyeom sharing a bedroom, even though Bam was an Omega and Yugyeom was a Beta, Youngjae and Jinyoung sharing another with Jinyoung being another Beta, Mark was given a room of his own, the one Jackson was currently hogging and the master bedroom which was their Alpha's room. Im Jaebum.

Jackson hadn't had the delight to meet him yet. He didn't really wanted to anyway, he knew it was inevitable though but if he could avoided he would gladly. Alpha's were the alpha and the omega in a pack, no pun intended. Whatever an alpha said was law and Jackson deep down knew that he was rescued and allowed to stay there with them only because their alpha agreed upon it. He had to be grateful to him and he was but at the same time he was afraid. The last time he was in any room with his own alpha things went south in the blink of an eye.

Jackson knew, he would have to meet the alpha soon and as an outsider, they would have to make the ceremonial approval of him in the pack. Jackson surely wanted to avoid that.

Mark had tried to make sugarcoat the meeting. Tried to warn Jackson that Jaebum, could be rather strongly conflicted with his emotions and how he would convey them in his actions, tried to ease Jackson in the way Jaebum exists but everytime Mark would open the subject of the alpha up, Jackson body would protest before Jackson himself and then memories would attack the boy and he would end up crying himself to exhaustion or to sleep.

At those times Mark could only wonder, what kind of alpha did the younger previously have for his whole existence to protest this horribly at any indication of an alpha.

\---

Jaebum's first meet up with the stranger in his pack didn't go very well.

Jaebum was informed how things had proceed in the two weeks he had been absent from their home and what progress was made with the stray. "Jackson" Mark had corrected him multiple times before Jaebum glared at him and Mark stopped completely. Mark had seemed to become attached to the stray and he was the only one he had shown any type of trust forward, even though he communicated rather well with the kids and he wasn't much bothered by Youngjae's existence and vice versa. His relationship with Jinyoung seemed to be their only real problem but if anyone ask him to choose a side he would side with his beta. This stray was someone, his gamma picked up from their borders in territory. Someone really bad hurt as his gamma had showed him and begged for his mercy as the 'poor' soul needed help.

Jaebum briefly things that if Mark hadn't asked for his mercy and hadn't appealed to his protector side, Jaebum would have probably have left to freeze out in the snow.  
Jaebum was not a bad person, he just had this overpowering need to protect his pack, before anything else. Mark had said he would take care of the stray unit he would be ready for Jaebum to decide what to do with him. Jaebum decided to give his gamma two weeks. As many as he would be out of town for work. Then he would pass his judgment.

So when he first walked into his home he expected a warm welcome by all of his pack members and at least the presence of the stray as well. It would only be polite towards him. Jaebum was met by all except his Gamma, Jinyoung informed him that Mark was in his room with the stray and Jaebum was not happy. His pack members split to give him space to pass through, his feeling tangling into fits of angry, his rage rising to his face. Jaebum opens the door to Mark's room with a loud thud and frowns deeply when he seems his gamma crouched and looking under his bed, worry on his face. Mark turns to look at him and the worry he feels intensifies when his gaze is met with his alpha.

"Mark" Jaebum's voice feels the room and brings tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. "Where is the stray?" he asks and he swears he sees anger pass through his gamma's eyes as he frowns, even for a minute. Mark points under the bed and Jaebum huffs, rolling his eyes. "Does he think that is a nice way to welcome the alpha?" he scoffs and he makes sure his displeasure is shown through every of his words. A whimper is heard and Jaebum is caught slightly off guard. His mind is clouded from anger and his pride being hurt but there are more whimpers accompanying the first and the clouds clear slowly as the protective par of his wolf takes over.

"Jackson...got really scared since he got your scent and tried to hide so you won't find him" Mark explains his eyes staring under his bed the frown still on his face. Jaebum's throat feels a hell lot of try all of a sudden. "Why?" he asks and he takes a step back when Mark replies "Because you are the alpha" and more whimpers are heard from under the bed and some sniffles come too. "I almost had him out...but then...the air got filled with your rage.." Mark doesn't dare finish, even talking this much to his alpha about his mistakes is like playing with fire. The gamma bites his lower lip when Jackson wails from under the bed, the older can only see him curling in to himself.

Jaebum sighs and leaves the room. No apology, no try to make anything better, no reassurance. He just leaves the room. Leaves the stray with his gamma and hopes Mark can fix what he seems to has broken. He feels only a little bit guilty as he tries to calm down his wolf, tries to keep his protective side at bay. So yes, he thinks, his first time meeting the stay didn't go very well.

The second time Jaebum meets the stray, they are both in their wolf form. The whole pack is, Jaebum had decided that if he can't approach him as a human, his wolf side would probably do a better job. He also assumes that like this they can even proceed with the ceremonial and be over and done with it, his sure everyone would be happy with just another omega in their pack.

The ceremonial consists of Jaebum and Jackson actually kind of fighting in a playfull way. Jackson showing Jaebum he can be useful in a battlefield before subcumbing himself under his aplha-ship. Jaebum is not satisfied with how quickly the omega subcumbs to him, baring his neck to him as fast as Jinyoung howl the start.

Jaebum has never seen a wolf give up so fast before, even Bambam who is an omega as well gave a hell of a fight before he got tired and subcumbed to Jaebum. There are strings of worry tagging at his heart and his insides twist. He decides not to accept Jackson in his pack and the strings only tag harder when Jackson seems too afraid to even get close enough to him, hides behind Mark and tries his best not to whimper.

It's decide then, Jackson is a packmate, there to help everyone in any way needed or is possible, being at his best behavior and trying to appease himself in order to one day re-try for the ceremonial. Jaebum is being merciful, if it was any other wolf he would have chased them out of kill even kill them but Jaebum finds himself attracted to this peculiar stray, finds himself wanting to help him, wanting to make him see Jaebum through those dark eyes with no fear. Jaebum doesn't know when he got attached to the omega like that, maybe its his protecting side that doomed him, but it happened the rules had been set by the alpha and cannot be unset, even if the alpha is him.

\----

It's been two months since Mark had found Jackson in their territory. Since Jaebum made him a packmate, since Jackson tried his best to adjust with their new arrangements. It hasn't been easy for anybody, except maybe the kids who don't pay that much of attention to the elders in the pack. Bambam and Yugyeom seems to be adjusting just fine with Jackson and even though the older omega still flinches away from most touches he still finds a way to entertain the youngster's and care for them. Mark notes that Jackson is a very caring person and even if you were to ask him to give a part of himself for you, he probably would; even for Jinyoung whose relationship is still bumpy and will probably continue be till Jinyoung stops being jealous of Jackson. Mark needs to find a way to fix that.

Youngjae notes that Jackson is a bright spirit and a happy virus when he forgets his troubles. Youngjae knows because Jackson seems to forget himself mostly around him and the delta can only feel some proudness in it. He is glad, he can see these glimpses of the real Jackson and he wonders what must the older have been through for this beautiful part of himself to have crumbled that much. He hopes he never gets to meet whoever made Jackson this way or else he will forget he is the delta for once in his life and rip someone throat of with his teeth.

Just like Jaebum had done to that stupid beta that tried to attack him over their territory couple years ago. He can still remember how the blood smeared Jaebum's thick chest brown mane and made it look blackish. He had slept in the master bedroom that night, tagged safely into Jaebum's strong arms under the warm duvet. He remembers feeling so safe, he wonders if Jackson needs to experience something like that so he can trust in them more.

Trust Jaebum more.

Jaebum notes everything. He realizes pitifully that the older omega is very much so still afraid of him even if he can tolerate being at the same room with him without having a breakdown. He notes how Jackson has even opened up some with Jinyoung even if their relationship isn't ideal, they still have some feelings around each other and Jaebum knows his older beta all too well to know that he too worries for the stray as much as Mark does.

To say that it hurts him the stray hasn't warmed up to him all that much is an understatement. He is the alpha of the pack and yet he seems to have the less progress with him. Both Mark and Youngjae suggest him to give it more time, whatever trauma Jackson has, seems to revolve around Jaebum's title. Fact is Jaebum was never all that patient and two months seem to be his top record for now, breaking it to a new best everyday that passes but he feels his anger prickling at him to get out and he just wishes the stray is not at the house when it happens.

Lady luck is not with his side.

When he enters the house it stings of heat. He knows it's Bambam, he would recognize his scent anywhere, so he climbs up the stairs and into the kids room. It's Friday night so it's only logical that the kids are home, Jackson who doesn't go out of the house and maybe Mark if he it's not his shift at the hospital. Jinyoung is away of a business trip for the weekend and Youngjae will stay over at a friends to study for their exams starting Monday morning.

He knows there is another scent flooding him when he reaches the top floor but it's one he has never encountered before and it leaves a tingly feeling under his skin. His day at work has been horrible and he has been so close into exploding all day long. He just needs to take care of his baby omega and all anger will dissipate for the day. He opens the door and he realizes that the strange scent belongs to the stray, who is laying at the end of the bed; eyes closed and he briefly wonders why his skin felt tingly, before he sees Bambam sprawled naked on his bed panting.

Jaebum sees red. He doesn't realism how fast it comes but he pulls Jackson up from his right biceps and doesn't even realise the yelp that the younger lets out. Bambam too jumps up all red face and horrified looks at Jaebum. "Who gave you the right to touch my omega?" Jaebum shouts at him and there is a faint reply of "You did" from Jackson that makes Jaebum regret ever wanting to make the omega warm up to him because who dares sass his alpha? "I did not such thing" Jaebum shouts again while he tightens his grip over the younger arm and pulls him closer to him.

Jackson instinctively tries to pry the alpha's hand away from him, to not much avail. He only manages to make Jaebum tighten his grip and him to yelp at the pain it gives him. He wants to protest and tell him that he helped the younger omega as instructed because that is the role of a packmate, help whenever needed and whichever way possible but he doesn't, he doesn't need Jaebum even more furious with him for talking back. He can't help the small cry of "please let me go" that comes out with his next yelp.

"Why are you afraid of me?" the alpha shouts and brings Jackson closer to him forcefully. "Why do you test my patience, haven't I've been good to you, huh?" Jaebum lets his mouth run over his insecurities without realizing that he may spewt out his feeling in the process as well. Jackson still tries to get himself reliesed and Jaebum gets only more angry "Why don't you warm up to me stray?". "Maybe because my name is Jackson, not stray!" Jackson shouts back at him, letting some of his true self shine throught his fear and he stares wide eyed as Jaebum prepares his right hand to hit him.

There is a thud and Jackson is sprawled to the floor, his head hitting the nightstand behind him. He caresses the pained spot and look up to see Mark in front of him, having stopped Jaebum's attack and Yugyeom behind the alpha, holding him in place, trying with all his might to keep him there. Bambam is crying and Jackson notices that Mark is yelling something at him but he can't tell what. There is blood rushing through his ears and he stares at all three of them. He stares at Jaebum and his eyes water and he looks over at Mark and Yugyeom trying to hold their alpha in still, disobeying their alpha over a mere stray...

Jackson is running. Out of the room, out of the house and into the forest. Jackson keeps running for about an hour until he stops in front of a giant rock and sits down in front of it. He curls into himself and cries. He had come in terms of not being part of the pack but he felt like it was close to any family he had in a while. He felt awful for turning Mark and Yugyeom against Jaebum's wishes, even if those wishes were to hurt him. Maybe Jackson deserves the punishments after all, maybe Jackson is just a bad person and he deserves all of it.

\-----

It took an hour for Mark and Yugyeom to actually calm Jaebum down. It took another hour for Bambam to explain that nothing happened, that Jackson even ignored his own need to give everything to Bambam, to help the younger through his difficult time. Bambam explained how Jackson was the only one at home when he returned and how he had to ask how he could help, what to do to relieve Bambam who was writhing and dry-humping almost every conrner in the house. The young omega if explained how he begged the elder to fuck him into oblivion, shyly, only for Jackson to refuse and helping him come to completion however else he could. "I also feel so bad I throw that upon him, he seemed too afraid to experience it now" Bambam finished eventually and the now calm Jaebum was only staring at his hands. The hands who hurt the latter.

"Wait...throw what at him?" Jaebum turn curiously towards the youngster's now clothed form. The rest three pack members looked at him like he grew another head or something. "What?" he asked annoyedly. "You didn't notice, hyung?" Yugyeom asks slightly frowning. "Notice what?" Jaebum asks again getting annoyed with this question game his pack members wanted to play right that moment. He notes Bambam swallowing tightly. "Jackson was experiencing his heat...I could smell him from the porch" Mark explains dreadily, realizing that Jackson has been away from the house for at least two hours without help on that matter. Jaebum's face whitens, he connect the weird sent with the tingling. It wasn't Bambam his wolf wanted to help, it was Jackson. "But he said he wasn't due for another week" Jaebum says stupidly as Mark reminds him that when an omega gets in heat other omega's heats sometimes tent to cycle sooner as if getting affected but each other.

"He left the house" Jaebum really feels like an idiot right that moment but now they probably have worse things to worry about. Mark nods and Jaebum sees that worry that was there the first time he was to meet Jackson. Back when he was hiding under Mark's bed. "I'll go find him" he says and he knows Mark is about to tell him that Jaebum approaching him even in one hundred meters is probably a bad idea, that's why he he says "I have to" before Mark can speak up and the gamma only nods at him.

"Yugyeom you stay with Bambam in any case he needs something. Me and Mark are going to search for Jackson. Howl if he comes back on his own" Jaebum order before he sheds off his clothes and turns into the dark brown wolf he is. Mark soon follows, turning his brown ash wolf form of a red wolf and following Jaebum out of the house, before splitting up to cover much more ground in their huge territory. Jaebum briefly curses himself for having extended their 'running space' this much.

When he finds Jackson he swears his scent is driving him crazy and wonders if other wolves are out there staring at their borders and thinking if it's a good idea risking to be attacked for breaking into territory grounds, over finding out this delicious smell and fucking the blinking light out of it. Jaebum wishes their love for their life is greater than their need to attempt such act. He also wonder's if Jackson has any kind of magical spell that saves him from this cold each and everytime he is for hours out there, hugged by the snow that he doesn't seem to even begin turning into an icicle, even though Jaebum knows Jackson has been there for at least three hours. It's so weird to him but he won't question it, maybe not yet, he needs to take the human back into their house.

Jackson stirs from his position and backs himself scarily away from the wolf. Jaebum turns his head to the side in question. Jackson apologies multiple times under his breath for leaving, a litany of 'I won't try to run away again', small wishes of 'please don't hurt me' and the younger trying to hold himself together in general makes Jaebum feel like major douche. He slowly approaches the crying male and with slow moves he caresses the other's arms with his snout. They stay like that for about sixty seconds before Jackson even begins to show some signs of recognizing the older.

"Jaebum h..hyung?" he asks eventually and the wolf licks his face, caresses his body with the whole lot of his own and gain a couple of giggles from the younger. "A..aren't you mad at me? I...I screwed up..." Jaebum growls to make Jackson stop apologizing but he realizes a bit too late that it's the wrong interaction. "I'm sorry" the younger says again and Jaebum wonders if things would get any better if he was in his human form. Probably not. "Please...please dont punish Gyeomie and Mark hyung...I never wanted to get in the way of your pack" Jackson starts again and there are new tears taking over his eyes, Jaebum pushes the youngster's chin up with his snout. "P..please...i..if anyone needs to be punished it's me..I'm sorry I misunderstood your instructions" Jackson continues even though Jaebum is so close to him and could actually attack him if wanted "I only wanted to help" the omega starts hiccuping and Jaebum really thinks that Jackson just takes advantage of his non-verbal state to definitely be able to do all the talking.

In some kind of way Jaebum feels like this brought them closer, even if Jackson still seems as scared as ever and maybe a little bit withdrawn towards Jaebum since his last outburst. The alpha tags softly at the hem of Jackson's shirt. The omega gets the message with no difficulties and stands up, walking side by side with Jaebum as they walk back towards the house. It takes them a little longer than an hour, now that they just walk and Jaebum had briefly stopped to howl to Mark that he was successful and returning home, just so the gamma could do the same. Both Jaebum and Jackson know that if he turn, they could reach the house faster but the omega didn't seem comfortable in turning, while still experiencing his heat and Jaebum didn't insist. It was already hard enough to keep himself at friendly, he was not sure he would be able to manage himself if the other turn.

Jackson decided to pass his own heat swallowing suppressants. Jaebum and even Mark were against it but Jackson didn't feel comfortable receiving any kind of help after what happened prior and they both let him do it reluctantly. Suppressants were not really that good for any omega's health, pushing your needs down with pills were never good and with the easiness that Jackson pops three into his mouth to be sure they work, he wonders how long it's been since he has really experienced a normal heat and if he has, under what circumstances were they experienced.

Mark knows he can't press the other to tell him but he wishes to know. His feeling towards Jackson were always protective but under those months they have been together, Mark can definitely say he feels for him just like he feels for Bambam. Just another brother.

Jaebum doesn't like the suppressants. They are bad for anyone's health if in continued use and he doesn't like the way Jackson seems to depend on them. The house still has a faint scent of Bambam's and Jackson's heat intertwined and the alpha finds himself taking care of the problems heat create alone, in the bathroom. Maybe he should use this method to get his anger to dissipate, before he explodes over nothing in the future.

Jinyoung is the last person Jaebum waited an attack from and especially on the subject of Jackson and yet here they are, on a phonecall, Jinyoung scolding the northern lights out of him. Say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was expecting Mark to yell at him when Jackson would fall asleep, tell him how even for an alpha he needs to think first before he fucking acts because his gamma was the closer one to the stray as from the start. Jinyoung told him much of the same when the phone was given to him, there were times he actually screamed at Jaebum's ear when his 'stupidity' even drove the beta out of his clothed. Because "You don't get him to like you by hurting him hyung! How can you even think of that!" and Jaebum really doesn't want to have this conversation with anyone. Maybe...he needs to have it with Jackson and possible apologies, he briefly remembers what Jackson yelled at him back at the room. Jaebum sighs as he lets Jinyoung vent some more over the phone, he thinks that if he wants to really make some progress with the younger male he should probably start treating him like he matters in the pack. Possibly using his own name instead of the crude nickname Jaebum has given him, which seems to affect Jackson's mood a lot. He sighs again, rubbing a hand all over his face before he says goodnight to Jinyoung, ending the call and leaving an astonished Jinyoung staring at his phone from the other line.

\------

It's been a couple of weeks since the incident with Jaebum's outburst and everything had rolled back into whatever kind of normality they were experiencing since Jackson entered their lives. Jackson on his own seems to be reacting better to Jaebum and Mark has even caught him being near the alpha voluntarily in multiple occasions. Which is good in a general point of view but Mark wanted to sit down and talk about it with the older omega. There is a twisting feeling in his gut and he needs to appease it, wants to prove it wrong and wants to be one-hundred percent sure that Jackson is drawn to the alpha for pure reasons only.

Which is why they were having the meeting, Jaebum had called upon in favor to Mark and also Jinyoung who had been secretly worried as well. Jackson want it to seat close to Jaebum but the alpha requested for him to be seated across from him and so Jackson complied with easy. Jinyoung sat right beside him, not wanting to leave the omega alone on one side as Mark moved across from them and near their leader. Youngjae and the kids were out, playing in whatever was left of the snow, building snowmen and making angels on it.

As soon as everyone was positioned and after a couple minutes of silence, the alpha cleared his throat loudly as to show that the conversation could start. Mark was suppose to start, he was suppose to ask Jackson and bring the subject to attention but when he turned to look at the younger wolf, the words stuck in his throat. Jackson looked at him puzzled as Mark turned to look at Jinyoung for help and Jinyoung instantly took Jackson's right hand in both of his, softly caressing it. The movement surprised all three of the rest wolves and Jackson had even raised his eyesbrows but did not speak.

"Jackson, we wanted to talk to you about...your behavior" Jinyoung starts, eyes staring at the hand his caressing and misses the sudden glimpse of worry that flashes in the omega's eyes. "What...about my behavior?" he asks in a soft voice and Jinyoung slowly levels his eyes with the latter's. There is some defense in his tone and he slowly pumps up his chest "Have I done something wrong? Have I displeased you in anyway?" he asks and he turns to lock his eyes with the alpha. Mark bites his lower lip, their is a weird shine in Jackson's eyes and he knows Jaebum catched it as well, when Jaebum sighs.

"No" Jaebum said in his monotone voice. "You have not displeased me but you have not pleased me either" the alpha continues and there is a brief terror in the omega's eyes. "I..I can try...i..if that is what you really w...want" Jackson stutters and it takes everyone a while to realise what has the older omega understood. Jaebum shakes his head vigorously, where Mark only bites his lips further and Jinyoung tightens the others hand. Jackson stares at them confused.

"No Jackson! We are talking about your behavior towards Jaebum..." Mark says in a small outburst and Jackson just stares at him. "What Mark's trying to say is...that we want to make sure you don't like Jaebum just because he was mean too you the other day" Jinyoung rephrases it more detailed and Jaebum feels sick at the idea. His wolf cries and protest at it too and the tingling he felt that day is back, even though Jackson is not experiencing his heat anymore. Jaebum find himself hating his wolf right that moment.

Jackson's eyes travel from Jinyoung to the alpha and they stay there for a long while. His trying to prioritize his thoughts. Jackson is clever even though if his current state doesn't allow it to be shown. He knows he is scared but its a more paranoid fear of his ex-alpha coming back to claim him other than a fear of this pack. He knows he didn't have a good start with the alpha but Jaebum has been nothing but nice to him, excluding some minor incidents here and there but Jaebum had those with every pack member and sometimes even with just himself. He had come to love and care for the rest of the pack like they were his own brothers and he thinks that they feel the same too, even Jinyoung who annoys him the most and makes his life a bit harder with his whining. He knows he is not yet in his old glory of most smile things not scaring him but he is a lot better than fourth months ago and getting better, plus he was never the bravest pup to begin with. And yes he might feel some extra butterflies in his stomach when he is around the alpha, he might wanna do his absolute best to please him and has this need of planting a smile to his face but there are all out of true pure admiration and love and not because some Stockholm syndrome Jackson never really had in the first place. He still prioritize his own well being before anything else.

"I don't have Stockholm syndrome or something!" Jackson at last speaks up after a while. Marks stares at him, these are the loudest words he has said to any of them in those past four months. "I like Jaebum hyung because he is a good person! I'm not a masochist liking people that are purposely mean at me, that is why I run away in the first place!" the omega continues in his small outrage and somewhere in there he gets caught up in the feeling and there are tears in his eyes. Jaebum's wolf howls and pulls him forward to hug the omega in the room, hold him close tell him he will protect him forever but Jaebum holds him back and lets his logic side take over.

"What do you mean run away? You still belong to someone else's pack?" Jaebum just meant to ask but the question comes out rough and it sounds angry even in his own ears. The beta hugs Jackson closer as he flinches at the sudden threat in the tone and hides at the youngster's neck. Mark had guessed back then but it was never confirmed before now.

"I'm sorry I needed it to get away... I never thought another would find me let alone care for me" Jackson's voice is back to being small and Jaebum sighs, his wolf cursing him for being the one upsetting his omega. Jaebum back-tracks slightly. Since when was Jackson his omega? He decides not to question it. "What is your alphas name?" Jaebum asks in a quick try to asses his troubles. "Im Jaebum" Jackson's mumbles his reply to Jinyoung's shoulder without thinking all that much about it and taken my surprise the whole lot of them all over again. He sniffles and he brings Jaebum back, Jackson does not belong to his pack, not really. He is still a packmate and however Jackson may see Jaebum, Jaebum has not accepted him yet, that's what the ceremonial is about. His own wolf thrusts and howls in him, begs him to open his eyes and see but Jaebum asks again anyway "What is your original alpha's name?" .

Jackson sniffles and whimpers at the clear passage the question makes and hugs Jinyoung tighter before replying "Song Kwangwon" and making all color disappear from Jaebum's face. "S...Song Kwangwon? As in the neighbor border Song Kwangwon?" Mark was astonished. If what the omega said was true -which Mark wasn't doubting-, Jackson's alpha was a very powerful wolf.

Mark as a gamma has seen him a couple of times when he was checking their borders even before he found Jackson and the older man was surely scary. The older's wolf coat was coal black from head to the tip of his tail and his red eyes were like glowing pools of blood in the darkness. Kwangwon was big with broad shoulders for a wolf and the gamma was sure that he was even bigger than his own alpha from the way he walked and showed his presence, even from the border distance.

Now Mark realizes he has seen Jackson in the past too. A smaller black wolf with a few strokes of grey in his underbelly and inner legs, slightly on the tip of his tail too, dragged back to whatever home he belonged to by the alpha of the other territory. Back then he just pitied the other wolf but it was not his job and now he just couldn't fanthom the sight to be repeated before his eyes.

"Song Kwangwon is a very powerful man" Jaebum says as he stands up from his place and circles the table to reach where his beta and the omega are sitting. "Which means that if he wanted you back, he would have find you these four months you've been living with us." he says and he stares at Jackson as he pulls himself from his hiding spot on the betas shoulder and stares back at him.

"But Jaebum hyung! He was cooped in the house, there was no way anyone was getting his scent that way and he can't continue living like that he needs to get out more and socialize and eventually get a job himself to help with the house!" Jinyoung said his worry fastly turning future plans without him realizing it. Jackson felt warm knowing these people wanted him to stay and contribute in their everyday life. Jackson wanted that too.

"Then he starts going outside and live a normal life with us" the alpha hummed and passes his hand through Jackson's black hair fondly, while Jackson leaned into the touch. "And what if they come for him?" Mark asks this time, worried that Jaebum doesn't strategies enough. "Then we protect our own" his deep protective voice comes up and weirdly only Mark flinches. "But he is not one of us..." Jinyoung reminds his alpha and tightens his hold on Jackson's hand who he hasn't let go of yet. Jackson seems slightly hurt but overall unphased as Jaebum continuous caressing his hair. "He will be" Jaebum's tone is still deep "Next Sunday is perfect, for the ceremonial" .

Jinyoung looks unsure and wants to ask a lot more questions like what happens if Jackson is not ready for the ceremonial? Or if they find him before that? Or what if Song Kwangwon still wants Jackson back even after that? How are they going to protect Jackson? Jinyoung hasn't been in a battle since ever and he wondered if Jackson himself would be able to fight. Jinyoung had started overthinking things when he was pulled up and Mark made him look at him. "Deep breaths" he instructed and Jinyoung followed.

"What if" Jinyoung starts and Mark shuts him up with a soft kiss. "We'll figure it out. Jaebum seems to think that everything will be okay" he says caressing soft circles to Jinyoung's hands. The beta notices that Jackson's hand is no longer in his and neither is his presences or the alpha's still in the room. "He said they were going for a walk" Mark smiles at him and pecks him a couple of times. Jinyoung smiles and let himself relax at his mates arms.

\-------

"Everything looks so green" Jackson comments softly looking around them, they walked towards the South, in the opposite direction of where their territory meets Song's. The alpha only smiles at they youngster's excitment, it's the start of spring and the warm weather and sun already had managed to melt the snow away. You could still see patches of snow here and there but mostly under trees and patches where the sunrays didn't touch yet and the shade of the trees was protecting it.

Jaebum likes this side of the omega, he was one of the few that hadn't experienced all that much, with Youngjae being the first to see it and pull it so easily out of the older male. The alpha decides to believe that it's the delta's pacify aura and talent that helped him. He holds it there and doesn't dare to think otherwise because he would feel hurt knowing he wasn't able to inspire the sparks inside Jackson himself.

He repeats to himself that it's not jealousy that he's feeling, but he doesn't have anything else to explain it as. He laughs loudly and obnoxiously when he hears the omega squeal and he turns to find him face sitting in the river, drenched. "What are you doing?" he laughs, his smile reaching his eyes and Jakson swears his mesmerised at the sight. "Don't laugh! I slipped!" Jackson whines but accepts the older's help.

"If I knew you wanted to bathe, I would have taken us to the lake" Jaebum chuckles, as the omega's eyes widen twice their size and he excitedly asks "We have a lake?" like the lake actually belongs to them, which doesn't. The lake is for all and it's on truce grounds. "Yeah, there is a lake" the alpha corrects the younger but the omega doesn't seem to be paying attention to him as he excitedly jumbs around at the idea of a lake. "It's been a while since we've visited though" Jaebum talks to himself. "Why?" the other asks his eyes now glued on Jaebum and the older finds himself smiling.

"Bam almost drown last time we were there... So we kind of stop going. I swear that kid, loves to make me worry!" the alpha shakes his head disapprovingly at the memory and turns to look fondly at the omega sitting beside his legs now. "I don't think that's true. Everyone tries so hard to hold their burden's in the house just so you can have less things to worry about" Jackson blurts out, while Jaebum sits down beside him. It takes the older by surprise but he nods.

"I want to contribute too, eventually" the omega's tone is serious and any carelessness is gone of his face at the moment. "I've burden the pack enough already and" he looks at Jaebum, "I like you more when you smile" he says and Jaebum feels himself blushing, while his wolf howls. "I like you more when you smile too, Jackson" the alpha returns and he doesn't expect the hug he receives. They end up layed across the grass from the mere force of the hug and Jackson's eyes sparkle as he looks at him.

"You called me by my name!" the omega shouts excitedly and Jaebum wishes he hadn't because they are so close and that really hurt his ears but he smiles at the latter anyway. "I did" he agrees and Jackson gives him a smile brighter than the sun and Jaebum feels his heart burst. Jackson cuddles up to him and they stay like that for a bit, until "Jackson you are wet" the alpha's irritated voice breaks their comfortable silence. Jaebum stands up and starts striping in the middle of the forest, folding his clothes nicely before placing them in the bag he had foreseen to take with him. The omega stares at him, his heart tightening slightly.

"Come on, step" Jaebum smiles at him as he removes his boxers, leaving him completely naked in front of the younger, who has his jaw dropped ever so slightly but obvious enough. The alpha laughs and crutches in front of him to close the youngster's mouth playfully "Close your mouth unless you wanna turn into an amphibian" he smiles and tags to Jackson's shirt. "Come on, I'll catch a cold if you take much longer" Jaebum stands up again and shuffles the youngster's hair playfully as the said male starts to obey and lose his clothes one by one.

Jaebum's playful mood diminishes as his eyes catch all the bite marks and scars that litter that beautiful amber skin and the toned muscles. His stomach drop and he feels acid to his mouth, his wolf is angry beyond belief and only god knows how he keeps his head cool. Jackson in contrast to Jaebum, just stuffs his clothes in the bad before he stands in front of the alpha completely naked, his smile still, brighter than the sun. Jaebum lets out a soft sigh to calm himself, as he takes the bag and tags it over his naked torso.

"Let's have a race, what do you say?" he smiles even though it doesn't reach his eyes this time but Jackson's does for both of them as he nods excitedly and turns into his wolf form. Jaebum follows soon after and together they start running down the river. Jaebum cherishes their time together and his wolf falls in love one step at a time.

\--------

"I'm disappointed in you Jackson" the voice is deep and holds a tight feeling of anger. "How long did you think you could hide it without me realizing it?" the questions are accusatory and the atmosphere gets thicker by the second, the omega can only tremble, staring at the silhouette pacing around him. "You think I'm that stupid? None our pack ever smelled like you!" the tone pieces with anger and there is a slap sound echoing in the room. Jackson shuts his eyes, embracing the pain. "How long has it been since you had your last heat?" the answer consists of general silence. "Do you even remember?" a whimper or two. "I'm so disappointed babe, we will need to fix this" there is fear in his eyes when he opens them again and the feeling intensifies in his chest at the smile littering his alpha's lips.

"Pl..please no" Jackson manages to plead and he shakes from where he is positioned on the hook. His wrist are already hurting, probably with burn marks from the rope and from holding his whole weight afloat, hovering over that floor, where his feet don't touch. His hooked up like a pig in a butchers freeze and all he feels is fear, in difference to the pigs that are mostly dead when they are positioned in such hooks. He is rewarded with another slap for speaking up, for refusing and then he wails as he gets bitten on his collar bone, feeling the skin breaking.

"You look so beautiful like this babe" his alpha takes a step back, admiring him in all his makes gloriousness. The omega was never skinny or frail, he always had firm muscles and his skin was a beautiful amber shade that only made him even more exotic. That's the first thing that caught his eyes, that beautiful amber skin. The first thing was the omega's love for life and how energetic he was, always eager to help everyone around him, it was only natural he was drawn to Jackson like a moth to fire. But his feelings were not pure of admiration and love, his feelings were laced with the need to destroy and maim, his wolf wanted that omega to draw the life out of it. Jackson just realizes a little too late.

"Because we can't wait for your cycle to come normally" there is a hand on Jackson's abdomen, where nails digging in his skin "with all the suppressants you've been taking" Jackson whimpers at the hand is dragged horizontal over his skin as the alpha circles him and gets behind him. "We will need to provoke a heat" there is a smile in the tone, Jackson can hear it clearly as the alpha hugs him from behind, his back touching the older's chest and he can only beg "Please...please, I don't want to.." he gains teeth on his neck biting hard and nails on his chest digging in his skin unforgivably painful. The alpha growls, he doesn't like to be refused and Jackson screams in agony.

"You don't have a say in it love" the alpha informs him and untangles their bodies briefly to get the aphrodisiac tablets. He then helps Jackson in a couple of them and even though Jackson protests with his whole body but he doesn't accomplish anything good for him. He gets treated with another slap, making him dizzy enough for the alpha to actually feed him the tablets with no problem whatsoever.

The tablets in general need at least half an hour to work but Jackson has starved his wolf so much that the waiting time drops to half a quarter of time and Jackson feels his body getting hot. Hotter than usual, hotter than when he experienced his normal heats and it drives him crazy. He moans and he writhes, dangling around in his hovering position. He can feel his legs getting wet and he knows he is quite hard already and he hates himself. He doesn't want this. His wolf is begging for it, it needs to be touched and it craves to be filled and Jackson hates himself for moaning at even the faint breeze touching his completely burning up body.

His eyes drift to his alpha and he hates him more than ever, hates that smile on his face and wishes he can wipe it the fuck off but he knows that even sober Jackson is no match for his alpha, even if he was not an omega, the older man is huge with firm muscles all over and Jackson knows from the early days, when they play-fought that he is no match for his alpha and he hates the man even more.

He feels his eyes tearing up and by the way his body is twitching he realizes that he is not being touched. He stares at his alpha, his eyes glistering with need, the need he doesn't want and he knows that this is his punishment for taking the suppressants.

Jackson doesn't know how long he stays there, hovering over the floor, twitching, whimpering, moaning, craving for someone to touch him, anyone really, he doesn't care at this point, his body burns and he wants all of it to stop. His wolf is crying, his wolf needs to be filled and it dawns on him that his alpha wants him to beg for it. Jackson wants to keep at least his pride but he knows he will give in eventually; when his wolf won't be able to take it anymore and will over power his human side, his logic, his wants. When his needs take over and Jackson will hate himself the most.

There is a distinct noise of drip dropping and the omega shuts his eyes in shame. He knows its his own lubrication, his backside feels so wet, and he knows that's it cause he can feel it sliding down his thighs, his calfs and his angles and it meets the floor and Jackson can only moan even at the thought. There is precum in his abdomen and there is saliva in the corner of his mouth and every second sound he makes is a growl in contrast to his moans and he breaks.

"P..pleaa..se" he tries his best to speak and he swears his hear the older laugh and Jackson just wants to cry and run far far away. "Please what babe?" his alpha taunts him and Jackson whimpers. "P..please I..I can't..." his logic tries to save him the humiliation but his wolf overpowers him, his need is so much more big than his rationality at the moment. "You can't what love?" the alpha mocks him, circling around him again, his hands honvering over Jackson skin and that is just enough to pull moans out of him, even though he knows the word love means nothing to the older and it's just there to appease Jackson into succuming. "I wanna hear you say it" the alpha guides him in a deep tone, breath hugging his ear and in his needy state and with the musky alpha scent clouding his mind even further, the omega follows. "P..pleaa..se f..fuck m..me.." Jackson stutters between moans that only get louder as soon as his thrown off the hook and on to the floor. Pain doesn't really register, only the feeling of his body rubbing against the floor and how that makes him feel.

"Good puppy" the alpha says and the smirk in his voice intensifies. There is a hand on his head that pushes him forward to be one with the floor and he whimpers and moans all at the same time. "Look how wet you are" his alpha comments as he feels a hand at his backside an his hips back-up towards it. His alpha laughs and Jackson feels humiliated. "You want to be fucked this badly ?" there is irony in that, Jackson knows it but he whimpers and moans anyway. "You realise now Jackson right? You realise what you are, correct?" his alpha asks and the omega only whimpers, there is forceful tag on his hair and he moans even at that. There is that laughter again.

"Let me help you then" the older starts as he removes his hand from Jackson's locks and grabs his hips with it instead, nails digging to the skin there, which draws out more shameful moans from him. "You are a slut, that is there to please his alpha and the pack if his alpha feels it's fit" the older explains to him and Jackson wants to protest so much. "You are my omega and you belong to me and my pack! Got it? Did you got it babe?" the words come out husky and panting as the alpha licks Jackson's neck before biting hard at his shoulder, thrusting himself inside of the poor omega with no warning and Jackson screams.

 

Jackson jolts up from the bed, he looks around him in a frenzy before running into the bathroom, hastily opening up the mirror cabinet and taking the small jar of suppressants in his hands. There is a thud at the door as he swallows around a couple of the tablets and he turns towards the doorframe only to stare back at Mark and Jaebum in horror. Jaebum doesn't lose any time, he holds Jackson's jaw on his right hand, applying as much power as he feels needed to hold Jackson's jaw open as he puts two fingers in his mouth and holds him over the sink to make him vomit. Jackson struggles at the hold but Jaebum is relentless.

"What are you doing Jackson! Your cycle is not yet reached!" Mark yells at the omega as soon as he unfreezes. "Suppressants are not good for you!" the gamma tries to figure out why the younger would do such thing and he is thankful to his alpha's fast thinking as Jackson manages to indeed vomit the tablets back up, most likely together with his dinner but that probably is a small loss.

Jackson is crying and holding onto Jaebum for dear life as the older washes his hand and gives him water to drink. Mark would probably feel a lot more happy at the scene if it wasn't under these circumstances.

"Jackson.." Jaebum calls him out in a calm tone, Mark has never heard on his leader before. "Why did you take the tablets?" the alpha asks his eyes staring at four dissolving tablets in the sink. He stares at them like they attacked Jackson out of nowhere, like they started everything, even if the item can't move itself all on its own accord.

Mark doesn't expect Jackson to answer, just cry, because Jackson is not good at explaining his reasons or his past. "I want to have the control over my body" the omega explains clearer than anyone would expect and Mark is frozen again, he stares at Jackson's tearful face and worry rises up in him. "I don't...I don't want to be used and I don't want to beg.." the omega explains further, while his crying fit intensifies and Mark stares as Jaebum lowers himself in front of Jackson. He cups the youngster's jaw and caresses it where he previously had applied all his strength, in apology and in a way to sooth the latter.

"I would never, do to you something you don't want me to do" Jaebum says, Mark suddenly feels he is invading on a very private moment as Jackson cups the older's hand with his own. The omega just nods, closes his eyes and leans onto Jaebum's touch. "Hey!" Jaebum shakes him and Jackson opens his eyes, to stare at him, Mark can only see love in them. "I mean it!" the alpha says and Mark feels the sincerity dripping off of the words as he takes a step back. "I know" is Jackson's reply and there is a small smile there.

Couple more seconds of silence pass between the two as Mark tries to remove himself from the room before Jaebum calls his name and he stops in his tracks. "Jackson," he stops briefly now standing looking back down at the omega holding the hem of his shirt tightly "will sleep with me tonight, in the masterbedroom" he claims, Mark nods and moves aside as his alpha leaves the bathroom with their new official member of the pack in toe. Mark almost misses their intertwined hands as they pass by him.

Almost.

\--------

Days come and go and the pack has managed to adjust in a new normal that includes their latest member as well. The older omega participates in the activities of the younger members the most and he is the one to make the supply runs with Jinyoung or on his own most of the times. He has found a job in a local coffee shop and he bartends there, morning on weeks and evenings on weekends with a free day on Sunday, which is the perfect time for the pack to pass their day relaxing or playing. Sometimes they all sneak into Jaebum's room and they wake him up with a dogpile on him. Jinyoung rarely joins in but when he does he is the one jumping on top of everyone to make their time a little more miserable. At first Jaebum didn't like the stupid joke at all but when Jackson started being the first one laying over him Jaebum stopped caring all that much and just smiled at their little new ritual of affection.

Other times they would just wolf out and run around the South, playing hide and seek or just laying around like the wolves they are, enjoying the nice weather and their bonding time. There were Sundays were Jackson would beg to be taken to the lane and he would do anything -as in promising things to the other pack members and to Jinyoung's case, blackmailing- so they would help him, whine too to Jaebum to take them to the lake and Jaebum didn't really need the whole pack whining. He would give in to Jackson either way sooner or later.

When Jinyoung finished of work early, he would pass by the coffee shop so he could pick Jackson up and they would go back home together. Youngjae, Bam and Yugyeom would leave with the older omega in the morning and he would drop each of them to their schools before going to his morning shift. Mark's working shifts were the most irregular and so everyone tried to help him more around the house. In the weeks if Jackson knew Mark would stay over the hospital he would take lunch over to him -courtesy of Jinyoung of course- because they can't trust the hospital food. Mark has whined enough times that it doesn't have any flavor to begin with.

Jaebum would pick him up from work every Saturday. They would go walking for a while before going back home and in some occasions they would sit down at a restaurant and eat or in more occasions than one they would buy ice-cream, courtesy of Jackson's demanding tastebums, sit at a bench in the park and look at the stars before going back home.

It's a slow Sunday and the weather had decided to rain so any outside plans had been cancel in an extra long explanation why from Jinyoung. Jaebum never minded the rain but Jinyoung won't let anyone outside unless they are ready to feel his wrath. So they are are all sitting in various places in the living room, Mark had the decency to light up the fireplace, mostly to appease to a certain beta's mood other than needing the warmth. It was spring, rain didn't bring that much cold, the fireplace was not needed Jinyoung had whined once but only once and let the subject drop, he was a hopeless romantic anyway and he like his place on Mark's lap near the damn thing. The shades the fire was dancing across the gamma's face were so mesmerising and Jinyoung had found himself lost in the moment.

Bambam and Yugyeom were sprawled all over the table playing monopoly and Youngjae was observing them, secretly holding the bank to make sure noone cheats the other and solve any possible fighting in the near future. Weirdly monopoly always ended in blood and tears. Well with Youngjae there at least blood was to be avoided. Bambam had already started plotting on how to trick Youngjae but the older had already seen through it. He might not be playing the game but he still felt that he had a name to uphold.

Jackson was sitting on the couch reading a book, while he had a sleeping Jaebum on his lap. Jaebum would turn every now and again, he would open his eyes groggily checking the pack to make sure everything is fine, would share a smile with the omega that served as his pillow, repositioned himself and would fall back asleep again. At some point Jackson has started caressing his hair while humming softly to himself, book scattered somewhere on the side as the alpha won over the omega's attention.

  
Jaebum wakes up by the motion on his hair and sleepily stares at the black tanktop he knows belongs to Jackson and a smile slips on his lips as he scoots closer to the youngster's abdomen taking in his scent. The unsuspecting omega smiles at the cute way his alpha seems to enjoying his pillow service and yelps loudly when he is pulled forcefully into a horizontal position under Jaebum, who smirks at him and places a kiss on his lips. Jackson turns unbelievably red and the older thinks he likes that hue on him.

Jaebum turns red as well when he turn towards the rest of the room, where a very excited Bambam is whistling and cheering up for him. Giggles of "Go hyung" are shared between Youngjae and Yugyeom, as for Mark and Jinyoung there are only knowing smiles and a light tone of tease in their looks. Jaebum finds himself pulling backwards and sitting at the left corner of the couch, clearing his throat. The teasing goes on a while longer but eventually dies and the alpha finds Jackson staring at him, still wearing that red hue on his cheeks.

Jaebum smiles and so does his omega.

\---------

"Hyung! I'm gonna be covering for Jooheon tomorrow, would you be able to come pick me up?" Jackson asks over the dinner table, Jinyoung had mastered the art of the furnace and had made them Mac&Cheese, Mark's influence obviously.

Jaebum raises his eyebrow. "So you will do the afternoon swift, I can walk you to work too" he offers and glares at Bambam when he sinkers.

"Ah no! I'll work all day, I'm just helping Joo out~" Jackson smiles around his pasta and Jinyoung scolds him to eat with his mouth close.

"But you worked all day two day in a row last week two. Jackson you gotta stop being this kind to everyone" Jaebum frowns an places his fork diagonally on his plate as he stares at the younger who shakes his head negatively.

"No hyung! Last Wednesday was for Namjoon and last Thursday was for Jooheon, I'm just helping my friends out, it's not that big of a deal" the omega reassures happily, even though Jaebum is still grumpy about it.

"What are they doing for you ?" Mark butts in and he gets an elbow to his side from Jinyoung, who he glares at betrayed. Jinyoung still gets a little jealous sometimes. Even if most of them are an exasperation of him trying to hide his own worry over the omega.

Jackson stares at them for a bit, like he doesn't understand the question. "Mark meant, if they are returning the favor" Jinyoung explains further, he prefers Jackson laughing around his food other than spacing out. He seems so lost when he's spaced out and it reminds Jinyoung of the first couple of weeks other older staying with them. It's a period in their life Jinyoung isn't all too warm to revisit.

"Ah!" Jackson almost jumps up and scares the fuck out of Youngjae, who accidentally spills his drink on himself. Jackson apologies before he continues. "They are going to give me as much days as I helped out, cooped up in a break!" the omega says excitedly and really no one is surprised that he looks at Jaebum while he says that; well no one except Jaebum himself who seems expectantly flustered.

Jaebum nods stupidly. "That's nice, I can close the studio for a couple of days too" he whispers, even though everyone hears him -super hearing and all- . Jackson seems to be beaming.

"You can go a trip on the North West cabin we have, just the two of you" Jinyoung supplies and smiles when Jackson brightens more, if he is even able, apparently he is and Jinyoung faintly wonders how much happiness can Jackson contain. Jaebum blushes and looks, more like stares at Jinyoung like he grew a second head.

"But the pack" Jaebum starts before Yugyeom interrupts him. "Don't worry about us Hyung, nothing will go wrong for a couple of days and after all Jinyoung hyung is a great replacement, don't you agree?". "Yes but--" Youngjae interrupts him this time "No buts! It will not even be that big of a difference. Jinyoung hyung already takes care of us to begin with" the delta says and Jaebum swears his members, pack more sass than he is able to handle.

"Don't you want us to go?" Jackson asks tilting his head at the side and Jaebum vows that is the cutest sight ever. He feels Bambam closing his mouth with his hand, which he hadn't realise had dropped at any moment, he briefly glares and growls at the younger before turning back to Jackson. "No, I want us to go" he affirms and that smile which is brighter than the sun returns to Jackson's face and Jaebum forgets to breathe.

\----------

Jaebum is woken up by a sweet smell and a knock on his door. There seems to be no sound so he tries to go back to sleep, that smell is so strong it almost makes him feel dizzy. There is another knock and Jaebum sleepily looks towards the door way. There is a silhouette there, looming but uncertain and finally he hears it. "Hyung" the omega's voice is so soft, Jaebum almost misses it. He motions for him to come inside, his sense on high alert now, maybe the younger had night terrors again. "Hyung...it hurts" the omega closes the door and scoots slowly towards Jaebum, who swears that he sees him swaying.

"What hurts Jackson?" he asks his tone filled with worry. He notices there is a layer of sweat all over the younger and he is on his feet in no time. "Hyung..can I take the suppressants?" Jackson asks and Jaebum stops instantly right in front of him, the sweet smell clicks to all of this and the older feels stupid for not understanding it sooner.

It's a breezy April night and Jaebum's bed is layered with only a medium thick blanket and sheets. He moves his blanket out of the way to pull Jackson and sit him down on his bed. "They are not good for you baby" the alpha exclaims in his soft voice as he crouches in front of the omega, making soothing circles with his thumb over the youngster's hands. He stops when they younger moan even at that little contact. "B..but I have work..t..tomorrow..." Jackson disagrees and Jaebum sighs.

"Jackson you know the rules" Jaebum's voice is slightly stricter now but still just as soft. "I can help you tonight and you can take the suppressants for your work tomorrow, if you still need them. Okay?" the alpha tries to appease to the younger. He knows there is a chance he will succeed because if Jackson really wanted the suppressants he would have probably already taken them, without asking. "Okay?" Jaebum urges him again, he needs his approval if he is to help him because Jaebum had vowed to himself and to his wolf that he will never force himself onto Jackson, no matter the situation.

"Okay.." Jackson said barely loud for Jaebum to hear as he bites his lower lip to try and hide a moan. "Okay" the alpha repeats as he slowly stands up and tag at the youngster's tanktop. "What do you say we take this off?" he continues on with the softness in his tone. Jaebum wants to take this slow, because it is important for Jackson to open up at it and accept his own heats are something normal, something he doesn't need the suppressants are his only weapons, something good to experience. Jaebum wants to give the younger a good experience; so he will let Jackson lead at his own pace, even if his scent is too sweet and the alpha is getting drunk in it.

The tanktop meets the floor and Jackson moans as the breeze touches his now naked back and chest, Jaebum stares at him, under the moonlight entering the room Jackson is shimmering because of his sweat and he looks like he something mystical and out of this world. His moan and blissful facial expressions don't well the alpha's erection at all and he too has to disguise a moan into a sigh.

Jaebum guides Jackson on his back on the bed and starts with some soft pecks on his jawline. He tags at the youngster's sweat pants "May I?" and all he receives is a moan and a nod. He complies and is surprised to find his omega going commando. The sweatpants meet the tanktop on the floor and Jaebum softly caresses Jackson thighs, rounding up his ass to find it sleek and wet. Jackson whimpers and Jaebum's eyes stare at his after doing a quick check over. "Did I hurt you anywhere?" he asks even though he knows he didn't but he needs Jackson to know too. The younger shakes his head no and Jaebum nods, pushing them softly further in the bed. Jackson moans at every touch, every move, every little gesture and Jaebum feels his wolf getting wild.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks, his tone never changing from the softness he is determined to use throughout the whole scenery. The omega stares at him like he doesn't know, like he never had anyone ask him what he wants before and Jaebum is giving him his time, softly placing loving kiss on to his face, his jaw, his shoulder, his torso and softly caressing his abdomen and thighs, trying to make the younger feel as more comfortable as able.

"C..can you..t..touch me, there?" Jackson asks finally between moans and Jaebum slowly comes to a halt to ask "Where?" and let Jackson guide his hand over to his erection. Jaebum smiles at him, while Jackson blush as he gently wraps his hand around the fleshy rob. He plays softly with his finger up and down before slowly starting forming a steady pace. Jackson moans loudly, hides his head on the pillow and holds on the pillow case and sheets under him hard enough for his knuckles to go white. The older turns Jackson's head towards him, whispering "Look at me" as he makes soothing circles with his thumb on his jaw. The younger doesn't remove his eyes from Jaebum again.

The omega is so sensitive that a couple of minutes later ejaculates into the older's hand moaning a loud 'Hyung' as he rides his orgasm. Jaebum gives him a while to calm down, as he cherishes the view in front of him. "Are you satisfied?" he asks after, it's probably a stupid question at how little Jackson is still standing hard against all odds but he asks anyway. There is a blush, its hue the darkest red the older had seen on the omega's face till now and his heart flutters at the feeling of what Jackson may be thinking.

"C..could you..l..lick me?" the omega asks and instantly covers his face with both his hands. Jaebum can't contain his smile "At your backside?" he asks and he receives multiple nods. He carefully positions himself between Jackson's legs, pulls him slightly on to him, positioning Jackson's right leg on his left shoulder. He doesn't want to turn him around, he wants to be able to see the youngster's delight, the bliss in his eyes, everything happening in front of him. He will have plenty of times in the future to look at his gorgeous back, if things go good right then and now, hopefully. Jaebum is hopeful.

"Baby, you are so wet" Jaebum exclaims surprised because in all his life he hasn't seen so much self-lubrication before. Maybe it's because Jackson has been in suppressants for so long that his body works up itself more than in a normal heat, to make up for all the heats the younger had missed. There is a faint "Please don't say that" accompanied with various shivers all over Jackson's body and Jaebum understands and he apologies. He hates that, normal words could bring out fear and bad memories in his omega. He wants to chase them all away.

"You smell so delicious love" he compliments because it's true, Jackson scent smells like ambrosia to his wolf and only Jaebum knows how strong willed he must be to take things slow like this. There is a soft whimper but nothing more and Jaebum proceeds on doing what he was asked to do. He slightly loses sight when the lubricant hits his tastebuds and he feels his in paradise. He still has hold on what's real and he make no sudden moves or harsh motions. He continues licking the omega softly, slowly making the procedure of rimming before entering and pleasing the younger. It goes smoothly if Jackson's loud moans and him picking over his hands are any indication and with his free hand he cups Jackson's cock again and paces his jerks with his tongue thrusting.

Again it's not long after that Jackson comes, this time all over his chest and slightly on the alpha's hand. Jaebum separates from his backside and looks at the younger fondly. Jackson is panting and seems so spent, as he stares at Jaebum with glazed eyes. "Come on" Jaebum starts again "Let's get you cleaned up" and he chuckles when Jackson grabs at his shirt like a kitten, as they walk towards the masterbedroom's bathroom.

This Jackson is way too docile and cute and Jaebum finds himself falling in love with another side of the omega. He slowly lowers him in the bathtub when he makes sure the water running is warm enough. He takes his time, just like before, to bathe the younger who seems to be in and out of sleep mostly, not paying much attention to what is happening around him. Jaebum doesn't mind at all. He leaves the younger alone for a bit to change the sheets on the bed, find some clothes for his guest and take a towel and he returns to the bathroom, satisfied that the younger hadn't managed to drown himself.

He gets him out of the bathtub without any problem and he feels like a father drying his youngest child, Jackson really is like a kid now that he is sleepy like that, he laughs at himself. Getting him into both underwear and sweatpants feels like the easiest thing in the world when he spends at least fifteen minutes in a struggle to put him in a shirt, which seems too big for him and makes him look even cuter.

He lays him back on his bed and tucks him in. Jackson cuddles up to Jaebum's pillow and takes in his scent as he smiles to himself in his sleep. The alpha moves around a motions himself to the bathroom, as soon as he has clothes of his own for when his done and he enters the shower to take care of himself. It's not his first time jerking off alone in the shower and probably it won't be the last but he is satisfied with his work today and he wouldn't change the development for anything in the world. Not even for his dick entering Jackson's hot ass. And that's how he cums, splattering cum all over the shower wall as he thinks of Jackson.

Laying back in bed, bathed and fresh is nice. Laying back in bed and instantly having an armful of Jackson is delight. That night Jaebum had the sweetest dreams ever.

\-----------

"Bummie, Bummie!" Jackson, runs in front of his alpha entering the home's main door. His jumping all around and Jaebum is smiling from the nickname he allows only Jackson to call him by, the omega really came up with it so it's only fair he thinks. He realizes there is something different with the younger and so he steady's him to take a better look. Where once had been black locks, were now replaced by blonde ones. Jaebum frowns slightly, he catches Jinyoung's silhouette in the background and guides his gaze to him, questioning. "Do you like my hair?" Jackson asks and smiles at him, still as excited as ever.

The older moves his gaze between Jinyoung, who he notes is holding a towel and Jackson whose hair are still wet. "How?" is the only legitimate question that manages to come out of his mouth. "Joo and Joonie helped me bleach them at work!" Jackson explains, side looks at Jinyoung before continuing "I didn't feel the burn for a while so my hair turned too white because of it" the omega tries to look at his own locks, which makes a chuckle escape from Jaebum at how comical the other ends up being. "Jinyoungie helped me dye them a more natural blonde!" Jackson continues, turning slightly towards the beta and making a heart symbol with all his body. Jinyoung smiles at him and bows like a butler would to his master.

"Do you like them?" the question comes again and Jaebum is still at loss. He guesses it will take him a while to get used to this change but if it makes Jackson this happy he certainly has no problem with it. "If you don't like them, we can dye them back to black!" Jackson continues almost instantly and grabs on Jaebum's shirt, like he needs to hold on him or he'll disappear. Jaebum chuckles in a low tone. "They look nice Jackson" he says and the omega's bright smile is back.

"Great! Now that you've his approval could you be so kind to allow me, to dry them for you?" Jinyoung coats his tone with as much sarcasm as he can but no one is fooled. His smile is betraying him dead on. Jackson runs back towards the beta and into the bathroom as Jaebum walks towards the kitchen to which Jinyoung informs him that there is food in the oven. Jaebum asks if they have eaten because a couple of days ago Jackson had insisted on waiting for Jaebum to eat with him and ended up sleeping unfed. The alpha obviously scolded him the next day and got furious when Jackson informed him that omegas are usually even starved if needed and can go even a week without food. The older is not sure how to interpret the omega's knowledge on that subject but the strings around his heart tighten and he chases away nightmares of Jackson starving by staring at him while he sleeps in his arms.

"Jackson wanted to wait for you but in the end I made him eat, since we didn't know if you would come early or not" Jinyoung yells from the bathroom. The alpha can distinctly hear Jackson whine, muffled by the driers sound and a yelp of "You promised not to tell on me!" and he chuckles. They are like brothers and weirdly enough Jackson is behaving like he is younger than Jinyoung, even if their real ages are the other way around.  
  
Jaebum is half way through with his dish when he is joined by the duo on the table. Jackson sits besides him while the beta sits in front of him. "The kids?" he asks to which Jinyoung replies "Exercising", which means running in their wolf form somewhere outside, which also means Youngjae is with them to keep an eye on them. "Mark?" he asks next and somehow ends up feeding Jackson part of his chicken. "Hospital shift, he will return in the morning" Jinyoung replies and smiles at how Jackson is making cute faces in attempts to make Jaebum feed him more. Jaebum doesn't fall for it again.

By the time the alpha finishes his dinner Jackson is softly snoring on the table, the two left in the room laugh and make small talk as the beta washes the dishes. "Was his day really hard or am I boring?" Jaebum asks between chuckles as he brushes some blonde locks out of the other's face. "Cut him some slack, he worked a double shift today too" Jinyoung eyes him, he swears he hasn't seen Jaebum happiest for as long as he knows him. "Again? Why? Don't the other two have anything else to do than ask for favors?" Jaebum frowns and the beta laughs. "He asked for it, so he can have more days off work to go to that trip with you" the younger explains and Jaebum blushes, returning on staring the omega in the room.

"Hyung" Jaebum turns to his beta. "He really likes you" the words are soft and sweet, a reminder of something he already knows, something he can already see and he has already experienced but he feels the hesitation behind them, the fear, the warning. "I really like him too" he informs, he didn't feel the need to tell anyone except Jackson because it not anybody else's bushiness but he understand why Jinyoung said that and that is why he answered him. "I know" Jinyoung says and again, Jaebum feels the happiness but the worry it holds as well and the only think he can say back is "I know" as well.

Several minutes pass in complete silence after that until Jaebum takes the omega in his arms and heads towards the master bedroom. "Goodnight Jinyoung, don't stay up too late, same goes for the kids" he says before disappearing and Jinyoung can only nod, give a goodnight back and sigh when he is left alone in the kitchen.

\------------

"Have you taken all that you might need in these couple of days?" Jinyoung fushes over the blonde as he nods at him. "Back up clothing, in case you fall in a stream again? Extra blankets, in case there are none left, we haven't been there in a while.. What about food?! And rope! You will need rope, right?" the beta bombards the latter with question as he tries to think of more things probably needed for them to take. "I have enough clothing and if I fall in a stream again I can also borrow some of Bummies clothes" Jackson smiles "Yes, we brought a blanket each to be sure, Jaebum hyung took care of the food and I'm sure we don't need rope, Jinyoung ah" he continues and pets the youngster's head. Mark hugs Jinyoung from behind and buries his head on the beta's shoulder. "Leave them be, they will be fine, stop mothering Jackson, he is older than you" he mumbles on his skin sleepily. It's six in the morning, Jaebum wanted to leave early so to reach the North-West cabin when the light still rays upon the earth and Jackson would never really protest against anything he said.

"You are one to talk! You tried to persuade Jaebum Hyung to go with them as a guide!" Jinyoung retaliates and Mark bites him softly as a reply, the beta just huffs at him. Jackson laughs at their little exchanges and he calls them cute, Jaebum just finds them creepily sappy. He also ignores them when they call him out at being the same with the omega. He clearly believes it's not the same. "Stop bickering! You will wake up the kids" he says in his authoritative tone and when he catches Jinyoung ready to talk back and probably sass him he glares. Jinyoung continues anyway but it's for a different subject and he feels his ears and cheecks burning hot as he hears "Take a box of suppressants with you or condoms! For whatever you could need to use first!" the alpha sees Jackson blush as well, he is ready to say something, whine most probably until Mark cuts him off saying "His cycle past a week ago Jinyoungie, we better give them condoms and lube!" and Jaebum hates his pack members. "Come on Jackson its time to go!" Jaebum says from their part and stomps out the door.

Jaebum waits for about fifteen minutes near the oak tree they have ten feet away from their porch. He guesses Jackson stayed a bit longer to say a proper goodbye to the people he will not see for the next couple of days. The alpha realizes this is the longest Jackson will pass away from the house since he became a part of them. He is suddenly afraid he might screw up but all his doubts fly away and dissolve in the light of the omega's bright smile. "Come on" the blonde says and Jaebum can only smile back to him as they start walking, Jackson leading the way, even though he has no idea where they are suppose to go. The alpha laughs couple minutes later when Jackson squeals that he doesn't know where he is heading towards and asks him to go faster, just to be able to guide him correctly. The younger radiates with energy for both of them and Jaebum is just left with a smile plastered on his face.

Three hours later Jaebum curses himself "I can't believe I forgot to pack water bottles!" he yells and he doesn't mind glaring at a giggling Jackson. "It's okay hyung" the younger calls on him as he searches his bag and pulls out a water bottle, passing it to him. "Jinyoungie, flattered you it's only normal you forgot" Jackson smiles at him when the older take the bottle shyly. "You are right!" Jaebum screams after taking a sip of his water "It's all Jinyoung's fault!" he accuses and Jackson chuckles "That's not what I meant, technically speaking it's your fault you got all flattered" the omega walks towards him as he huffs. "Plus it was Mark hyung who gave the last blow" Jackson back tracks and laughs whole heartedly when Jaebum grumbles. "Whatever, lets just go... If we keep this pace we shall reach the cabin by one" the alpha dismisses the matter trying hard to hold on whatever pride he has left. Jackson lets him be, nothing can ruin the fun he is having anyway.

The road had stopped being straight a while ago and they were half climbing since then. Jaebum had proposed they wolfed out but Jackson said he wanted to be able to chat with him about everything they were about to see, even though half of their excited conversations was mostly Jackson talking. The alpha agreed but said that if they took longer than expected to reach their destination they would wolf-out, no refusing involved.The omega pouted but agreed nonetheless.

For a human in good physical state and in touch with his wolf, Jaebum found himself getting tired easily in contrast to Jackson who seemed to jump all around, up and down, run ahead and back to him and still didn't seem to be at all tired. The blonde was literally behaving like a ball of energy and he would have to call Jinyoung and question him if he gave Jackson any sugar before they left the house. If not, Jaebum is not sure he wants to knows where all this energy comes from. He laughs awkwardly when he finds Jackson waiting for him near a big rock; the rock has carved their names on it and Jaebum finds the omega staring at them, his hand hovering over the rock. "We carved them at a Summer night when Jinyoung had gotten too emotional about the pack, he wanted something to stay forever and symbolize our bonds" the alpha explains as he reaches the younger, placing a hand on his right shoulder. The motion makes Jackson turn to look at him and Jaebum swears there are droplets in his eyes and he briefly panics.

"Can...can I carve my name on it too?" Jackson asks in a small voice, eyes holding hope and Jaebum wonders if the younger thinks he will decline. He nods nonetheless, he feels like if he won't say anything at all that the omega will burst in tears and he would hate himself for it, if it happens. He finds a sharp rock instead and slowly and steadily he starts with the letter 'J'. He takes his time, making sure to take care of it, to make it really belong with the other names there. He is brought back when Jackson asks "Who's Nora?" as he touches the carved name on the rock and Jaebum laughs "Why? Are you jealous?" Jackson hits his arm playfully "No! Maybe.. Should I be?" Jackson says in the span of seconds and the alpha chuckles at the blush taking over the youngster's cheeks. "Nora was my cat Jackson, no need to be jealous" the omega's shoulders visibly relax and Jaebum feels warm inside at the mere thought of Jackson being jealous over him. "All set" the alpha pats the blonde's shoulder and shows him the new carved name on the rock, Jackson traces it with his fingers slowly and his one thousand watt smile is back. Jaebum feels blessed everytime he sees it.

"Come on, we are only an hour away now" the alpha calls out and proceeds walking in the front. It takes Jackson a couple more minutes; "Hey hyung! Did you know that ostriches can't fly?" he yells before he is back on following his alpha.

\------------

The cabin is relatively big but not as big as their main one, the one they call home. Jackson was amazed to find a ping pong table in the play room though. He made Jaebum promise to play a game with him or two, even though Jaebum insisted he doesn't know how to play. What amazed Jaebum was the energy Jackson still apparently had to check the whole house, inside and out. He himself only had the energy to pack away their things and start up the boiler. Preparing their lunch would have to wait for when his feet didn't hurt just by him standing. He sat down on the couch and flipped of his shoes.

When he opens his eyes again, Jackson is in his arms and he is sound asleep. He smiles thinking that it was about time the younger showed how tired he was, he feels his stomach growl and he turns to look outside the window to realise that the sun had set and curses under his breath. He manages to untangle himself from Jackson and he sets the omega back down on the sofa, making his way to the kitchen he finds food on the table, covered so nothing will happen to it, skillet and frypan washed and on the steel net of the sink to dry. There is a small smile back to his face as he scratches the back of his head and sighs. He turns back to the living room and crutches in front of Jackson, caressing his hair, removing some strands of hair from in front of his eyes. "Jackson yah, I'm suppose to take care of you" he whispers, places a kiss on the youngster's cheek and goes to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom he hears a sound from the outside, something like things breaking and he tells himself he needs to check it out. When he comes out he notices the sound has woke up Jackson as well and his wolf urges him to check out the sound faster in a desperate feel to protect the omega, whose eyes groggily follow all of Jaebum's moves. The alpha motions him to stay put as he opens the door and walk out barefoot to take a look around. Whatever it was it doesn't seem to be around anymore and Jaebum walks right back inside. He almost falls onto Jackson who waits his arrival a few steps behind the door.

He grabs at the youngster's shoulders to steady them and he curses under his breath, feeling how tense Jackson is. The omega just stares at him, his eyes dark pools of emotions tangled and lost, Jaebum feels himself drawn and he wakes up to reality again when he feels his lips against Jackson's. The feeling is so soft and before he can pull back there are hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer, the muscles under his arms feel relaxed and he finds himself kissing back and this time his drowning. They stay like that, standing in the entrance of the cabin, kissing for while. The kiss is tender and soft at first but as the moments pass, Jackson intensifies it as he is trying to taste more of Jaebum.

The older separates them when he feels he needs to breathe and he wonders when Jackson had forgot how to do it too. He realizes they have left the door open and he slowly distance himself from Jackson to close it. He doesn't miss the omega's movement to grab his hand when he thinks his running away. He smiles at the younger when he turns back and he voluntarily grabs his hands. "Do you want to continue?" he asks cheekily and Jackson nods, attacking his neck without a second thought and Jaebum moans when the younger bites and sucks at it. He is sure he will have a mark there tomorrow. "You mark me too?" Jackson asks smiling and showing of his neck to the older, who doesn't hold back and returns the favor, even if going a bit overboard and adds a couple more than needed.

Jaebum stares at the omega in his hands as he forwards himself and hugs the older as tight as he can. "Is everything okay now?" he asks and the alpha feels his world shutter even a little. Jackson kissed him and even marked him and he marked Jackson back, because Jackson wanted to calm him down, because Jaebum kissed him first. Jackson didn't want this, Jaebum felt like a major dick, he just pushed his wants onto Jackson. He pulls back and separates them, putting a good distance between them and stares out the window in front of him while Jackson stands there, a few feet of the door. "Jaebum?" he asks with his quiet voice, worried and confused and Jaebum hates himself for the kiss and even more when he harshly says "Go eat!" and he stomps off to the master bedroom, leaving a confused Jackson all alone.

\-------------

When Jaebum wakes up again it's morning and the space next to his is empty and seems that it stayed that way all through the night. He briefly wonders why till he remembers the events of last night and he curses himself as he walks to the bathroom to take a shower. He lets the warm water relax his muscles and he wonders if Jackson will forgive him for his change of mood last night. He is so furious with himself, with how he took advantage of the younger, with how... with how Jackson felt the need to be intimate with him as to calm him down. He punches the wall of the shower and winces at the sound of something breaking. He sighs, his hand will be healed even before he leaves the bathroom and the only clue of him ever breaking it will be his memory and the small scar the broken bathroom tile will leave on it.

When he was first introduced on his healing powers he hated that they would heal almost instantly, even though from wolf to wolf it varies and it also has to do with how good your immune system is. So Jaebum, a very healthy alpha child never had any kind of problem with wounds. What he hated the most were the ones that scarred. He would often say how ugly they made his skin look and how he wished wounds never scarred.

He realizes the use of scarring when he first met Jinyoung in middle school. Jinyoung, the coolest beta Jaebum had met and yet if it wasn't for scarring Jaebum wood never know about the troubles Jinyoung had at home. If it wasn't for scarring, Jaebum would think the beta was alright. Jinyoung would never tell him on his one, he knows that much, it's pride that makes us keep the scariest secrets, well secrets. Even though they eventually talked about it, Jaebum could do nothing until they graduated High school and back then Jaebum didn't want anything else in his life more.

Graduating meant making his own pack and with a beta already at his side and dating a delta things were looking up. Being in a pack meant he got his own house, to live with the pack and taking care of it. It also meant he had to chose between going to university, which would mean delaying making the pack or get a job to support the pack. Jaebum relayed on his dancing skills and became a tutor to a studio for small children, he got his pack. And even though in the end things didn't work out with him and the delta they decided to stay friends, the delta would stay with him pack until they would probably find a mate of their own and they would want to request to leave the pack.

Couple of years later, Jinyoung finding a traineeships on what he studied he met a cool guy he liked. The dude was a lone wolf coming from America back to Korea and since he had no pack and they were going steady Jaebum had no problem to accept him in his pack. The promise the beta didn't knew is that if Jinyoung got hurt, Jaebum would tear the latter's throat out with his teeth. The guy accepted and dragged his brother in the pack with him, so now Jaebum had also a gamma and an omega and his pack was full. It was a year later he found Yugyeom, an excellent dancer in his classes -now Jaebum having older classes as well- having troubles taking care of things at home. The beta warmed up to him and the rest of the pack -especially Bambam- easily and Jaebum offered him a space in his pack.

He never thought he would get this far with making a pack of his own and after the destruction that his and Youngjae's relationship was he never thought he would want anyone to be his mate either. But there he was, staring at the almost non-existent scar on his knuckles, still fully naked in the shower. He sigh and brings himself back to reality, he will have to apologies to the younger, whatever happened its not his fault. It is merely Jaebum's for creating such a misunderstanding.

He wraps a towel around himself and he walks back towards the room to get dressed when he hears a hushed voice from over the stairs and he finds himself walking closer out of curiosity. He realizes that the hushed voice is Jackson, talking to the phone with someone and he feels as someone has punched him in the gut when the omega says "I don't know what happened, I guess I did something wrong, maybe... maybe this whole trip was a mistake". He doesn't want to listen to anything more and he stomps back to the room to get dressed. He doesn't know why he is so angry or with who. Is it himself? Because he managed to screw things over or is it Jackson ? Because he seems to give up way too easily. He guesses he can't know for sure unless he asks the other and that's the last thing he can do right now. Right now he wants to punch something.

"Jaebum hyung! Good morning!" Jackson smiles brightly at him as soon as he sees him and Jaebum can only ignore him in favor of not actually punching him. He storms out of the house and just walks into a general direction of not actually paying attention to which direction he goes too, leaving a confused and worried Jackson back at the house. He can faintly hear Jackson's voice as the younger seems to follow him till he faintly hears his own voice yell "Just leave me alone, already!". He doesn't hear Jackson anymore, nor his steps and he briefly thinks that, that was not what he wanted to say or do but he really needed to blow off some steam first. He just hopes that when he returns to the house, Jackson will still be there.

\--------------

"Jaebum what is the meaning of this! We leave you alone for a whole day and suddenly you think with your ass?" He distinctly can hear jinyoung yell at him from the other line. He can't feel the need to pay attention to him right that moment but he humors him anyway "what?"

"Don't 'what' me, I&aposm talking about Jackson" the beta growls and he has his whole attention now. "How do you know?" He asks and stares at the empty living room. "He called me this morning he thinks he did something wrong and that your trip could be a mistake! What did you do?" Jinyoung accuses him and "How do you know he didn't do something" Jaebum rebels. "Because he called me, asked me how to appease to you and he was actually worried he ruined everything and he had to leave the pack, when you just act like an overgrown child, running out on everyone angry and yelling at them" Jinyoung takes his time to explain even though his tone is still angry.

Jaebum wants jinyoung to take his side like that too, but he is rather relieved the two younger have become close enough for Jinyoung to protect Jackson like that. "What did he do, if we suppose he did something?" the beta asks gifting his alpha the benefit of the doubt. Jaebum sighs. "We kind of kissed while I was in a worried state and I realizes he only did it to calm me" the alpha back tracks the happenings of last night as he turns to look around towards the kitchen. "You do realise that, what you realizes is stupid, right?" the younger sass' him. "Ho--"

"Seriously, he kissed and then asked you if you are okay, so what? Haven't you tried to make sure he is okay after a kiss before?"

"I kissed him first so he must have felt he had to comply to please me"

"Like Jackson would do that... Plus, I'm pretty sure Jackson kissed you back all on his own a second later" Jaebum hated that Jinyoung knew this much on the subject, even more than him but he guesses it's only natural if he is to pro-claim himself as their psychologist. "If you haven't figured it out yet, Jackson told me everything and I still believe this whole misunderstanding is stupid and everything, EVERYTHING would be better if you just talked about your feelings instead of getting mad at everyone hyung!"

"Jinyoung--"

"I'm awesome I know"

"Jinyoung"

"Yes, you need to thank me"

"Jinyoung"

"I do accept credit cards"

"Jinyoung! Have you heard of Jackson since this morning?"

"What? No! Please tell me you didn't lose your mate!"

"I'll call you back" there is a pause but they are both still on the line "and he is not my mate!" the alpha wants to reply but Jinyoung closes the connection at 'not'. "At least not yet" Jaebum whispers to himself before he sigh. He will have to check upstairs before he panics or anything. He's glad he did because soon he finds Jackson curled up in bed hugging the pillow Jaebum slept on last night, taking in the alpha's scent as he sleeps. Jaebum calls jinyoung one last time to inform him that he did not lose Jackson, doesn't let him on to any more details and he hangs up before anymore questions can be asked.

The bed deeps as he sits down on it's corner, caressing Jackson's hair and face before he trails his hand on the rest of his body. The younger frowns and growls as he slowly awakens and Jaebum can only smile as he stares at him trying to wake up. He notices how the omega, brings one hand to his eyes and rubs it, in yet another try to chase the sleep away. He manages to open one eye and look up towards the one caressing him, he smiles back even though it's not his usual bright one. "Hey" Jackson calls out sleepily and softly clears his throat a moment later as he notices it's gruff because of unused.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Jaebum asks like nothing happened and he can see the confusion clouding in the omega's eyes. Jackson slowly gets himself in a semi-sitting position, holding Jaebum's pillow really close to him and tilting his head slightly to his right. "Is everything okay?" he asks the alpha instead of answering and Jaebum can feel the worry behind those words. "I'm okay" he says quickly to brash the subject off but Jackson is having none of that. "Then why did you run away from me this morning?" Jaebum opens his mouth but before he can answer the younger asks again "And why did you get mad at me last night?" and he proceeds pouting. The alpha is mesmerised by those pouty lips and without realizing it he dives in to kiss them and he manages just that but when he pulls back Jackson is almost in tears, hugging the pillow closer than ever.

"I'm sorry!" Jaebum says defensively and throws his hands in front of him for protection. He doesn't know why he's apologizing because Jackson could have pushed him away or slap him if he didn't want to but he still feels like he managed to hurt the younger somehow. The confusion clears when Jackson practically spells it for him. "We come here and you kiss me an then you get all mad and you leave me all alone, wondering what I did wrong. And the next day you are still mad at me, running away from me and then you come to wake me up, seemingly to resolve this misunderstanding and all you have as an explanation is kissing me and even after you do that you apologies! I don't understand you Im Jaebum, please stop playing with my feelings if you don't like me that way just tell me so!" the omega does end up in tears by the time he is threw with his speech and his emotions are all over the place. He sniffles and hiccup and Jaebum once again feels like a douche.

  
"I'm not playing! I do like you that way!" The alpha says and Jackson side glances at him like he doesn't really believe him and truthfully Jaebum isn't going to blame him. He is in a weird war with his emotions half of the time, he is not really weird out he managed to complicate things with Jackson even though they seemed to be in a really smooth road up until now. "I like you a lot, I just thought.. you stopped to ask me if I was okay after I marked you so... I was the one to kiss you first so... so I thought you actually did it to console me and that I threw myself at you!" Jaebum half yells, half wildly motions as he is trying to straighten and show his emotions as free as Jackson is able to. "And.. this morning... I overheard you thinking this trip was a mistake... I... I got mad at myself for ruining things and I wanted to punch something and I didn't want something to turn into you by accident so I run away" the alpha bites his lips and turns the other way to stare at the door way of the room, ashamed. "So... you do like me?" the omega asks and Jaebum turns to find him blushing. "I do like you, a lot" Jaebum confirms and nods.

They exchange a kiss and stay slightly sitting forward, foreheads touching, just like that, staring at each other for a while, until Jackson's stomach growls and breaks the silence. Jackson blushes, before becoming one with the matters laughing hysterically. He finds Jaebum staring at him. "You didn't eat breakfast? Or lunch?" the alpha asks and looks like the questions are written all over his face. Jackson's shakes his head and informs the older that he hasn't eaten since last night, which might take a second but Jaebum realizes that means since they reached the vacation cabin. His expression must be of major astonishment and totally hilarious because Jackson giggles at him. He definitely doesn't know where the funny is. "Why?" he asks and grabs Jackson's left forearm, he is by now frowning. "You didn't eat and I wanted to eat with you" Jackson merely explained and Jaebum frustrated asks "If I chose to fall off a cliff will you fall too?" in which he didn't expect the answer to be yes and he tried hard not to sigh or moan in displeasure.

"Why ? Why are you doing that to yourself Jackson? You know the rules, you don't have to wait for me to eat" Jaebum says as he can feel himself exasperating even a little bit with his hand movements. "But I want to, wait I mean and after all, omega's can starve themselves for a whole week if needed" the younger replies and Jaebum tries to figure a way to approach this matter without ending up in a fight, because he feels they seriously had enough for two days. "Jackson, babe... I don't want to even think how you know that about omega's.. but I don't want you to wait for me, when you have no idea when I'm gonna be eating, you know why?" the older tries to explain stimulating Jackson in the conversation, thinking that if he shares how he feels on the subject would help more than just passing rules. When Jackson shakes his head negatively, puffing his cheeks, Jaebum continues "Because I want you to be healthy and lively and if I know you've eaten I'll be happy and smiley, just like you like me, correct?" the omega nods and lets a small smile on his lips, to show that he is understanding. "If I know you are not waiting for me to eat I will also worry less" he continues and he frowns when Jackson tries to bring up again the whole omega-starvation thing and he closes the omega's mouth with his. "I don't wanna know how--" he repeats and he feels like the words pass right through Jackson's one ear and leave through the other.

  
"First time I realizes was when I first came from Hong Kong, didn't have much friends back then and didn't know Korean all that much" Jaebum interrupts him slightly to gasp a small 'You are not Korean?' as Jackson ignores him, flopping himself completely horizontally on the bed and pulls Jaebum with him too as he continues. "That's how we met" there is a shiver running up the youngster's spine and Jaebum finds himself frowning again as Jackson closes his eyes. "He is half Chinese so he knows both languages almost fluently, of course he knew Korean better since he lives here and all. He was the one to teach me" there is a pause, something in Jackson's eyes "He taught me a lot of things now that I think about it" and there is was, Jaebum realizes, Song Kwangwon was the first person to teach Jackson the good things in life -if he taught him any at all- just to steal them all away and break him down for his own pleasure. Song Kwangwon was probably a very sick human being. "He wasn't all that bad at first" there is a small sad smile there and Jaebum notes, that must be the smile of a forgotten love and he wishes never to see it on Jackson's face when he talks about him in the future, because that would definitely break his heart.

"I want to take everything away" the alpha suddenly blurts out and the younger just stars at him. "I want to take everything away, give you all the love I can master! I want to make you happy!" Jaebum exclaims and he feels Jackson's hands on either side of his face as Jackson himself comes forward and pecks his lips. "I'm already happy, even if sometimes you confuse the fucking hell out of me" the younger smiles and the older knows he means it, not only because the smile reached his eyes but he can see it too, there is sincerity in them. "I want to make you even happier" Jaebum proclaims and Jackson giggles. "How about we make each other happy tonight?" the younger winks as he cuddles closer to the alpha, his knee caressing Jaebum dangerously close to his Southern region. The older laughs awkwardly as he tries to stand up "Only after we eat" he tempts the younger who huffs at first but agrees as soon as his stomach reminds him he is actually hungry.

Jaebum still sets a rule for them, first digesting their food before they do anything crazy, so to speak. Jackson's reluctantly agrees.

\--------------

Jackson was the first one to start everything, after a while of them sitting on the couch watching television. There was a movie playing, which seemed to have caught the blonde's attention and Jaebum told himself not to engage in case the latter had any scruples still laying around in his mind. The alpha needed Jackson to take the lead, just to be sure he won't make any crucial mistakes, he can not be expected to read them before time. By the end of the movie, the older thought that night's suggestion was defused until he felt the youngster's lips on his neck and his hand on his torso under his sweater. Jaebum could not contain his smile even if he tried.

Neither could his moans as Jackson sucked and nibbled at his neck and collar bone, sometimes softly kissing his lips and jawline. The blonde's hand caressing all along his abs and chest, playing with his nipples every so often and pinching them even slightly, if only to arouse Jaebum more. The alpha didn't really need all of the stimulations but he was glad to receive them anyway and eventually Jaebum reversed their positions and took liberty in returning the favor too.

Just like when Jackson let him help with his heat, the older was in a state of delight in receiving his moans. Every kiss they shared felt like his mouth was melting, while their tongues fought for dominance, even though Jackson would eventually give in and moan loudly, vibrating their movements and making Jaebum moan in pleasure as well. The first thing that met the floor was Jackson's sweater, Jaebum's sweater joined it seconds later as the younger almost ripped it off of him in a hungry state to attach his lips on the older's chest.

The alpha never thought he would admit anything like that -and he is not sure he would ever do it aloud- but he loved Jackson's lips on his chest; he absolutely adored it. He lets out a deep growl as the blonde, bites him on his abdomen, before licking the spot as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans. Jaebum bites him on the neck as payback as he towers over him again, pulling off his sweatpants in one go, leaving him on his underwear. Little Jackson seemed happy to see him, as his black tight boxer-briefs define his erection quite sharply.

Jaebum smiled teasingly as he touched him, happy to receive moans from his partner and was delightfully surprised as Jackson find his own dick to cup, even though through his jeans. They played the game of dominance once again but this time Jaebum gave up first as Jackson massaged and caressed his adulthood quite skillfully. Jaebum almost collapses and Jackson finds it as opportunity to reversed their positions again. He helps himself, getting rid of that annoying pair of jeans the older male has on before he sits on his lap again, stranding him. Their members touch and Jackson moans where Jaebum growls. They both feel the sensation, they both have the need and Jackson almost instantly continues dry humping the older, leaning towards him, kissing him and biting him sometimes, moaning on his flesh just like the older moans and growls on his.

Eventually Jaebum stops him. They level their eyes and Jaebum doesn't really dare to ask but he wants to know. "Can I enter?" he doesn't really believe he asked, he is not sure really because he is a trance of contentedness and everything progress so slow but at the same time incredibly fast in that moment, so he can't be sure. He only remembers the starlight in Jackson's eyes and the excited nod of his head. "Not here" he says and there is a faint memory of grabbing the younger by his hand as he drags him with him to the bedroom. He remembers the clear sound of Jackson's giggles and how there were knots in his stomach, butterflies flying around and a lump in his throat. He remembers how he felt just like a virgin all over again but at the same time not and he remembers the soft kiss Jackson gave him as he said "I trust you" and then the clouds in his head cleared up.

He laid the younger on his back and he continues bathing him in kisses and nibbles and he trails every part of his body, imprinting it on memory and he smiles everytime the omega moans. He reaches the blonde's boxer-briefs and he is reminded that the latter is not naturally blonde as he removes the fabric. Jackson moans again when the cold air caresses his pulsating manhood and he even raises his back a little.

It takes the alpha a second to realise that there won't be any natural lubricant to help them this time around and he briefly panics, until he finds himself staring at Jackson's ass as he is trying to get something from the nightstand. It's only a minute later when he is presented with lube and condoms and there is a dark pink hue covering his cheeks as he realizes that, that is the reason Jackson stayed longer with Jinyoung before they left. He is kinda relieved they have the help but he feels some what embarrassed to know his beta was the one to provide them the supplies.

"We can lie we did not...needed them, if it's such a big deal" Jackson whispers to him and Jaebum can see the blush on his cheeks too. He chuckles and shakes his head "We will see" he says before kissing the younger boy, leaving the supplies near his feet as he lays Jackson back down again "Now let me prepare you" he says kissing the younger jaw line before he is being interrupted by the said male.

"It will be easier this way" Jackson informs him as he turns around, showing his back at the alpha. His beautiful, strong, muscled amber back, which Jaebum finds himself lost at. There is a horrible bite mark on Jackson's left shoulder he notices and there is an angry growl climbing up his throat; he covers it by faking a moan instead. "You will need to...strech me....um...a...a bit... I haven't had company b...back there for a while..." Jackson's shattering voice brings him back to reality and he finds his embarrassed state oh, so cute. He slowly nods to show the younger he understood and that he takes his mission very seriously as he squish a fair amount of lube on his hand, softly pulling his right cheek apart as to find the place in need for the application. "Pl..please don't stare!" he chuckles at Jackson's flustered state and continues with his duty, slightly realizing that he was probably staring a bit more than he had originally planned; if the dripping lube on the bed sheets was any indication.

He starts with just coating the surface at first and works his time slowly for the first finger to enter. He notes that Jackson is not on his heat so this will be rather tricky, it takes him at least five minutes before he proceeds on entering a second digit and scissors it to stretch, there are some moans Jaebum's ears are trained enough to know that they are not from pleasure but they're not from pain either, probably just discomfort and he slows his movement a bit and he caresses Jackson's right thigh with his free hand to help him become more comfortable. Another five minutes and he adds another digit, bending them and unbending them, caressing the insides of the omega and making him moan, there is some pre-cum dripping from the youngster's member as it twitches everytime he pushes slightly further in. He is four digits in when he finds the youngster's prostate, it's between a stretch and a bend as he hits him with the force of thrusting in and Jackson practically howl and arcs his back, his whole body twitching at that -not so simple- motion. The omega collapses on the pillow, his ass still on the air as he pants in delight. "I think you are ready" Jaebum jokes and Jackson just faintly giggles between his breathing.

Next thing that comes, is Jaebum removing his own boxers. He hisses low as the breeze caresses his own pulsating flesh before he applies the condom, giving his member a couple of strokes. "Turn around, I want us to look at each other" he directs Jackson as he caresses his sides and the younger even though, still a shade of red, complies. He opens his legs as wide as he can and even tries to hold his ass on air to help the alpha entering easier. Jaebum just smiles at him and borrows one of the pillows, positions it right under Jackson's ass and presses him down to lay there. "Relax" he whispers in his deep voice and really Jackson just complies because the older sooths him.

The alpha positions himself between the youngster's legs and caresses his buttcheeks, softly exposing his entrance as he places his dick at his rim. Jackson holds his breath without realizing and Jaebum towers over him as he continues pushing in him. He places kisses on the omega's face and kisses him longer when his head completely enters and Jackson whimpers. He pushes further, slowly until he is completely sheathed inside of him and he stops all of his movements, waiting for Jackson to adjust to his foreign size in him. The alpha really wishes for him to adjust fast because his insides are so warm and tight, Jaebum feels his in haven and that he is melting as seconds go by.

There is a soft whimper and Jackson pulls the older closer, arms wrapping around his neck. "I trust you" he repeats to him and kisses him passionately and really that is all Jaebum needs to start setting a pace for them. He starts slow and short before he evolves to fast and hard. Jackson is a vocal he realizes and he can't bring himself on hating it, it even slightly gives him courage to moan as loudly as him, even though if half his reactions are deep low growls. Jaebum really thinks he should have expected it from someone that doesn't shut up almost at all, when in friendly environment.

They go about for a while before Jaebum feels his close. He gently grabs on little Jackson and starts jerking him off in sync with his thrusts, Jackson's arms are still around him and he hears him huff and moan in his ear, stimulating his need for release even more. "Jackson...I'm close" he growl and the younger moans loudly half of his name, it's enough to make the older understand he must be close to. He gives him another one passionate kiss as he starts thrusting in him harder and faster, desperately trying to find the youngster's prostate with his dick. Which only makes Jackson writhe in pleasure more, eventually releasing his grip from around Jaebum's neck and falling backwards on the bed. The alpha is so focused on finding the spot, driving Jackson crazy in the process is just a plus and when he feels Jackson's walls tighten around him and his back arcs he knows he has hit correctly even if he doesn't really hears the curling scream of 'Jaebum' that breaks out the omega's throat as he rides his orgasms. The tightens and the warmth Jackson's cave offers him is too much and soon he empties himself in the condom too, lowering himself to steal another passionate kiss from his already spent mate, before he collapses right besides him as he pulls out.

It's at least five minutes later -condom tied and placed somewhere on the nightstand- when Jaebum speaks up again, he is not sure if Jackson is still awake because doesn't get a reply for a while but then there is a hum, just right when he turns to look at him. There is a smile on the blonde's lips and Jaebum can't help but mimic it.

"Thank you" Jackson says and Jaebum shakes his head. There is nothing in what they just did that needs to be addressed and thanked. "You have nothing to thank me for, we made love. It's mutual pinning that brought us here" the older replies in his deep tone. "Still..." the younger blushes and Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose.

"If anything...thank you for allowing me to touch you, in each and every way as I just did" the older states truthfully and Jackson blushes more (if able). They pass a couple of minutes in silence, just staring at each other and smiling until Jaebum breaks the silence again. "We can try again on your next heat if you want, so it can be easier on you" the alpha proposes and frowns slowly when there are shivers taking over the omega's previously comfortably relaxed form. "Please..." Jackson begins and Jaebum feels like he said something offensive and harsh and the smile is taken over by worry. He is ready to apologies even though he doesn't know for what exactly until "He...only touched me on my heats...I...I don't think I can feel safe with them for a while...I'm sorry" Jackson continues and Jaebum feels like he wants to snap someone's neck as he hugs the younger closer to him.

Jackson whimpers but he doesn't cry and hugs his alpha back. "I'm sorry I'm like this" the blonde apologies and the shiver that pass through his spine has everything to do with the murderous tone on Jaebum's voice as he tells him that it's not his fault, that he shouldn't be apologizing, that he understands and that everything will be okay. Jackson feels safe in his alpha's arms and he strains his neck to look up at him Jaebum instantly loses any murderous aura and is all smiles for him mate.

"You're so cute from this angle Bummie~" the blonde giggles and the older laughs how childish the latter is being but he follows his lead anyway "You look like a pizza roll! Maybe I should eat you!" he teases and fakes biting Jackson in an attempt to eat him. The younger squirms and shouts and flails to get away from he older as they end up having a tickling fight.

It's much later at night, when Jackson is fast asleep and Jaebum stares at his silhouette laying beside him, that the older realizes he is not afraid to admit it anymore; Jackson is his and Jaebum will do anything to protect what's his. For that moment he just kisses the younger goodnight on his forehead as he goes to sleep himself.

\---------------

"What's got into you today?" Jaebum asked in an amused tone, a smile lingering in his lips, arms resting on his hips as his gaze follows the latter around the living room. Jackson was jumping around already in his wolf form, while making what Jaebum would translate as happy noises.

The alpha is sure that if Jackson could speak he would probably tease him that he had gotten into him, the day before and the day before that. Which was not entirely true but neither was a lie. More like an exasperated situation of a couple of times, nothing much really, Jaebum was trying to take it kinda slow, as much sexual tension as existed between the two. Jackson was the primary suspect to all their mishaps to begin with.

He faintly remembers himself promising a run around the forest after their latest activity and he is not sure if he is happy or not Jackson remembers so clearly. He guesses the latter will be the excited one at everything this relationship will bring for them. He finds breakfast in the kitchen and a bag with snacks and clothes for one person, he double checks to make sure and he is not surprised there is just an extra of his sweatshirts in the bag. That one specific sweatshirt Jackson liked too much that he kind of let his imprint on it one way or another, Jaebum decided to eventually give it to him. He hasn't claim it his yet, but soon, probably. That thing is too big for Jackson's slim shoulder's and ends up covering him to the brim of his knees, poor cute little Jackson, he likes it so much though Jaebum doesn't miss the days he was the only one wearing it.

So the older briefly wonder's how early Jackson must have woke up to actually prepare all these, because they definitely went to bed together and the younger had been an energetic ball of fur jumping around him since he dared wake up. It only goes to show how much the omega really wants that run in the wild, that alone time with him outside the house, that need for fresh air and Jaebum is not really someone that does not understand. It takes him only ten minutes to eat his breakfast, while Jackson lays in front of a windowdoor where the light of the sun baths him and then it's another five minutes of him undressing.

Jackson is already jumping happily outside the door as Jaebum tides his clothes, leaving them on the couch, the bag now diagonally over his body as he comes out of the cabin, locking it and places the key back in the bag. As much as he wants to run around with Jackson, responsibilities and safety come first and leaving the house unlocked is a no-no. Turning into his wolf takes him less than a minute after all and in their world no one is really freaked out of seeing anyone butt naked outside their houses. Maybe if they were at the city but even then not really, they do live in a society of wolves, being butt naked is kinda natural, even if it seems a little weird.  
  
Jaebum mentally chuckles when Jackson makes a weird jumping limb trick when he sees the older's wolf form, if Jackson ever wants to leave the cafe, Jaebum will be sure to throw the circus into his choices. The alpha comes to conclusion that Jackson would make a great performer.

They walk for a while; well mostly he walks, Jackson is just jumping around or running or doing both simultaneously which Jaebum finds exciting and if anyone could really pull it of he is not surprised its Jackson. When they reach the river, he feels that the omega has drunk at least half of it, if it wasn't continues water or anything, but it's only natural after him practically giving it his all.

This time he is surprised when the younger wolf starts the running session, the alpha was really thinking of giving him sometime to rest but they omega doesn't seem to need it, he briefly wonders if the latter has an unfinished supply of energy. That or the water had magic powers. So they run, just like the wolves they are, jumping over fallen tree trunks, climbing on rocks and spinning around potholes.

Jaebum is having the time of his life until , he feels exhausted and so he stops for them to rest in clearing, nothing but grass on the ground, with some shy flowers poking under the shade of some pine trees. They'll stay there for the evening, he decides, it's nice. He promises to rest for a while before he starts playing with Jackson again and Jackson just find himself jumping around, in cute attempts to make Jaebum join him sooner.

  
\----------------

There are distinct paths, other than the couple marked trees that border each and every pack's territory and Jaebum doesn't know all of them by heart, he needs to check to be sure; Mark is the one knowing all, it's his job in the pack after all. So when Jackson jumps while they are playing that small rock behind the marked tree, it takes the alpha up to five minutes to realise they are not in a welcomed territory anymore. Jackson is not in a welcomed territory anymore. The omega still freely jumps all around the green ground, waving his butt in the air free of all cares, waiting for the older to continue play with him like nothing has changed.

Jaebum doesn't manage to run to the younger before the gamma of the other pack is jumping onto an unsuspecting Jackson; the omega jumps backwards, further into the unwelcome environment in an attempt not to get the delta's bite but neither it's claws. The stranger is growling and showing his teeth and all that Jaebum can do for now is try and communicate before the omega is in unrepairable trouble.

He guesses they were just unlucky the gamma has been out on it's watch, thus the incredible fast responding time but if he could clear the misunderstanding up, they would be on their marry way and no trouble would be caused. He guesses Jackson is weighting his options as well and he feels bad he hadn't foreseen the borders, the omega seems quite scared if the way he has his tailed between his legs in any indication.

He barks at the gamma without crossing the borders too, its his fault, his responsibility that the younger is in the wrong side, they mean no harm. The gamma doesn't reply, doesn't even look at him and continues growling at Jackson, resumes keeping it's attack posture. The alpha barks louder but he just gets ignored. He can't trespass too, it would mean war and he doesn't want that, he guesses he has to wait for a response so he barks again. A low growl meets him but it doesn't come from the delta, it comes from somewhere behind Jackson, who spins around like a record in fast forward only to cower further back towards the delta; who he seems to forget is also a threat, as he meets what seems to be the other's back alpha.

Jaebum doesn't blame him, he would cower too if he met with his previous alpha, only that Jaebum never had a previous alpha, not in that sense. Song Kwangwon in all his pitch black glory, with eyes red as blood pools, growls at him. Jaebum's body shakes from anger. For the alpha to reach so fast, this was expected, this was a set up and he briefly wonder if he is more angry at himself for not noticing that they had been watched or to the older for terrorizing Jackson, still. At every step the older alpha takes, Jackson cowers and takes a step back too and Jaebum mentally curses and hopes the older won't try to attack the omega, he is not sure that in this state Jackson wouldn't just bare his throat to him and get taken away from him. Succumbing to Song would be Jaebum worst nightmare and he is sure it would be Jackson's as well.

He barks again; Song's attention is on him from the start, maybe there are no hard feelings, maybe he can just apologies, take Jackson back with him and attempt to forget this meet up ever happened. He tries to be positive, for Jackson. Song refuses to return the omega, whoever fault it maybe that he end up in his side of the territory and Jaebum's gut turns uncomfortably. There is this clint on those red eyes that spell 'besides he belonged to me first' that make Jaebum burst with anger and fear and literally against better judgment and leap forward, growling. He doesn't attack, he just takes his rightful place in front of Jackson, protecting him, comforting him, even if in the wrong side of territory; even if the alpha trespassing means war. Even if he has to fight Song, to get them both out of there alive.

One pine tree away, was laughter and games but Jaebum was stupid and did not pay attention and now one pine tree away, was fight to the death. Fight for the territory, fight for their freedom, fight for Jackson, fight for their love.

Song is furious, it drips on his growls, it shows on his teeth who he bares in front of the younger alpha. Jaebum doesn't feel confident enough, the older alpha is much bigger than him and undoubtedly stronger. He is scared that he won't make it but he has to maneuver Jackson towards his pack side, whatever may happen to him Jinyoung is a good beta and a wise one at that, he will manage the pack accordingly and probably to it's best. He keeps his ground as the older steps forward and growls back at him too, to show that he is not afraid. He can't explain it but he really isn't, at least not for his own sake, all his fears involve around Jackson and his safety.

Jackson backs away more when Song seems to take an attack pose and the gamma -who's been ignored till now- growls and snaps his jaws at him; Jackson has changed his position to be able to stare at him too. Jaebum thought the latter would not be a problem any longer since it's alpha was here but Song didn't seem to mind and Jaebum realizes that the older would not play by the rules, so the gamma was a threat as well and suddenly the younger alpha found himself trapped. He mentally cursed, he shouldn't have leaped over without a plan.

Finding him with an absent mind is when Song makes his move and attacks, preparing his jaws to snap around his neck, an easy and fast kill but the black wolf ends up biting on the omega who has fastly dived under Jaebum to protect his throat of the attack. Song's teeth sinking deep in to Jackson's neck as he growls and attacks back as soon as the older retreats; his killer instinct doesn't seem prominent with him. The omega takes the chance and leaps on him biting his back and Jaebum is left staring as the younger wolf fights his battle in order to protect him and not himself.

His own self is growling at him to move but with Jackson in motion he has to be patient and find an opening, he has to think this through or else even the omega's tries will be in vain. The opening comes as much as Jaebum hates it when Song manages to thow Jackson to a tree; the younger wolf hitting his back with a whimper and stays there unmoving. The younger alpha doesn't stop to think about it more, it's now or never and he latches on, sinking his teeth in the black wolf's throat. The older thrushes around but Jaebum insists, biting and sinking his teeth further in, and when he hears the satisfying crack of bones dislocating, he pulls backwards.

The black wolf falls on to the ground with a heavy thud and as Jaebum turns to look at the gamma, the other alpha's spinal cord -fur and everything- on his mouth he sees the problem baring his throat to him, succumbing. He mentally tsks but he is glad the other posts no more threat to them. He spits out the flesh and scowls as he stares at the dead body of the wolf now under his paws, bleeding like the bag of sit he is, he doesn't feel guilt, he deserved what he got.

Jaebum turns his gaze towards Jackson and he runs towards him, changing in the process. As useless as it was to turn back into his human for before so much needed it was now that he needed to check upon the younger. He reaches in front of him and taps the wolf's white belly, pets him slightly, it gains him a look of the latter before he too transform back, even though he keeps his laying position; which make Jaebum worried.

"Hey" Jackson smiles at him, his voice raspy and Jaebum frowns. He makes an once over now that there is no fur in his way hiding things from him. There is huge bite mark on Jackson's left side where Song was meaning to bite him, that was bleeding profusely. Couple of scratches here and there and another bite mark around his right leg, to which Jaebum winches just by looking at it and then there is a purple bruise forming in the middle of the blonde's back where the older guesses is where it met the tree trunk a couple of minutes ago.

"You're hurt" he barely hear Jackson saying with his raspy voice and he tries to hide the smile that takes over his lips. "You are hurt too stupid" he replies, rubbing his cheekbones because the wetness in his eyes are not tears. Jaebum's wounds are nothing like Jackson's and for another moment since this whole day started he hates himself. "Did you lose a tooth?" the younger asks and Jaebum damply asks "what?" in confusion. The omega repeats itself before continuing "You don't have any nosebleed but your mouth is full of blood and so is your neck" Jaebum just chuckles because Jackson is definitely an idiot.

They realise soon after that Jackson can't really walk, not with his hurt leg and he can't really stand straight either because of his back, so after they dress -Jaebum sending the gamma away to tell her pack about the happenings, he shall meet with their beta eventually to discuss what is to happen of the packs- they decide for the alpha to piggy back Jackson back to the cabin. Jackson ends up in a mixture of whining and apologizing on getting blood on Jaebum's favorite sweatshirt and how he didn't think to pack a second pair of underwear, to which Jaebum doesn't mind; he gave them to Jackson so he wouldn't feel his dick on his back, thinking about weird things and getting excited about them would be an uncomfortable path to set their footsteps on for right that moment.

It takes him around two hours to head back to the cabin and by then Jackson is unconscious on him, thus dead wait but he still tries. Their first stop is the bathroom on the first floor because Jaebum won't be able to get up those stairs today. He prepares the bathtub with warm water and lays the unconscious boy in. The sweatshirt lays a couple of meters away, dirtying the tiles with the blood too but Jaebum could not care less right that moment. He washes the bite with water and he is glad to draw small hisses from the younger, any signs that he is still with him he will take it. The wound has healed some after so long and Jaebum just dumps it over with some iodine, to clean and help heal faster. He later does the same to Jackson's leg, before he applies the same rules of cleaning to himself.  
  
Jackson has kind of awoken as he lays him on to the couch and grabs his wrist as he is to remove himself from his side. "Where you going?" the blonde asks some kind of fear on his tone. "I have to make a call, it won't take me long" Jaebum decides to kiss it away as he places a peck on the youngster's lips. " 'Kay" the younger agrees as he retreats his hand, Jaebum smiles at him and pecks his forehead before leaving.

\-----------------

  
"What made you think, fighting him alone was a good idea?" Jinyoung screeches as he enters the cabin house med kit in hand the next day, jerking Jackson awake. "I'm sorry sweetie" he calls to him as he lays him back to the couch, instructing him not to move much so he can be able to check him. Sleepy Jackson just complies.  
  
"I had to protect my mate!" Jaebum replies in an also intense tone, while he walks towards to the couch with Mark, leaving the door open for the younger to enter. "Your what?" Mark half gasps half chuckles as both Jaebum and now a very awake Jackson turn bright red. "My mate" Jaebum repeats and only smiles brightly when Jackson nods, officially accepting the role. Jinyoung let out a soft squeal and pinches the older omega's cheek, who yelps in reply and rubs his cheek.  
  
"What's important now is that the nightmare is over" Mark declares and Jackson blinks at him, as he sits with his back at Jinyoung so the younger can examine his back. "I'm still amazed Jaebum managed to kill the bastard in his first try" Jinyoung exclaims and Jaebum huffs annoyed before he says "It was all thanks to Jackson really... He was the brave one" as he gives the blonde a pet on the head, to which the omega leans on.  
  
"Shouldn't Mark be examining him? He is the nurse in this pack, right?" Youngjae's voice comes from the door holding Bambam from his ear as the younger omega has Yugyeom in a headlock, giving him a noggin. Both Mark and Jinyoung stare at each other before they smile knowingly but otherwise ignore the younger, who huffs a loud "Whatever" and walks outside taking the other two with them again. "How did you reach us so fast?" comes Jackson unexpected question and Mark just chuckles as Jinyoung says "By car of course" to which Jackson replies with an "Oh".  
  
"Why didn't we come with a car" he turns his line of questioning towards Jaebum, who just huffs blushingly and looks away. The older beta laughs as he lowers Jackson's shirt "Jaebum hyung doesn't know how to drive yet" he says as the gamma joins in, laughing at their alpha displeasure. Jackson nods in understand and still leans towards Jaebum "I don't mind" he says and Jaebum can't help himself and smile at him before leaning in to kiss him.

 The are a couple of gathered 'sews' from the doorway but they really don't mind. Mark and Jinyoung exchange some of the kisses too before deciding to move on, on any other activities as a bunch. Jaebum was Jackson's knight in a shining armor for the rest of the evening, not really letting him do anything on his own.

 The ended the rest of their days as a family vacation in the vacation cabin; to which neither Jackson nor Jaebum minded at all. They would have plenty of a days to experience what they had. Because what they had was real and now without nightmares coming for it, it was there to stay for at least the next couple of years.  
  
"Hyung" Jackson whines from between Jaebum's legs where he was sitting.

"Mm~" the alpha moans acknowledging him and Jackson cuddles his back further onto the older's chest.

 "I really like you" the omega says throwing his head back and looking cutely up to his alpha.

"I like you too, Jackson ah" Jaebum admits back and awkwardly pecks the youngster's forehead.

 "Really!"

**Author's Note:**

> researched the wolf ranks to do this lel  
> this was written because of feels and confussion! forgive me?


End file.
